


Blood and Wine

by Jackyrackem, Redheadedtrollop



Series: Blood and Wine [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Slapping, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackyrackem/pseuds/Jackyrackem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redheadedtrollop/pseuds/Redheadedtrollop
Summary: The life of Ivar and his twin wives, Iona and Runa





	1. Preface

“Ragnar! Sit still and help!”

The boy looked at his mother, his blue eyes wide and startled. His mother never yelled at any of them. He stopped hitting his brother and moved to face the table. His mother looked a mess while she cut the carrots. Her red hair tied in a haphazard knot on the top of her head, copper curls escaping from every direction. The last time he had seen her this nervous she was giving birth to his youngest brother years ago. He looked around and the hall seemed stifling with all the fires going. Piles of meat roasting, barrels of mead stacked near the walls, mountains of fruits and jars of honey sitting on tables, tempting the children. His eyes, so much like his father’s make their way to his mother once again. He watched her grab a rag and wipe it across her forehead before finding his mother’s green eyes staring at him.

“I am sorry, my love. You know it is a very important night for all of us. The last thing I need is having one of you get hurt. You boys told me you were old enough to help me with this secret, right?”

Ragnar looks next to him and sees Eric and Arvid already nodding their heads, their red curls bouncing.

He cannot help but ask, “Mother, do you not think they already know you are planning this? You always tell us how cunning father and Runa are.”

His mother smiles and starts to make her way around the table to her sons. She places her hands on his shoulders and rests her chin on her oldest child’s head and replies, “Your father and my sister are cunning when they choose to be, my love. Delicate things like these are not something they suffer with.”

She kisses his red hair and moves away to do the same for his brothers. The sound of the door opening startles them all except his mother. His father stands there, resting on his crutches, with a look of pure confusion on his face as he stares at his wife. Ragnar looks at his mother and is about to admit she was right when she looks at him with a smile and asks, “Why don’t you three go and make sure the twins and your baby brother are well?”

The boys look at each other and slowly get up and make their way to the door. Ragnar looks back at his mother who is standing next to the table, knife in one hand and her other placed on her hip as she bites her bottom lip and stares at their father. He leaves the hall but not before he passes by his father on his way out and stretches up to whisper, “Good luck, father.”

Ivar’s brow furrows and he looks at his wife and begins to make his way to her.

“Iona, what is all this? Do not tell me you are with child again? I do not know how we will keep up with any more redheads around here” he asks with a smile. He stands behind his wife and touches her waist as he kisses her pale neck tasting the sweat there. Iona laughs and turns her head with a grin.

“Are you saying I look pregnant?”

Ivar’s eyes widen, making Iona laugh at how similar Ragnar is to his father. They both wear the same expression when she chastises them.

“No, my love! It is just that this seems a bit excessive for dinner but if it is what you wish.” He replied leaning his crutches against the table and sitting himself in the chair next to her. Iona looks down at him and sees him looking up at her with a small smile on his lips and she feels her heart break all over again as it did all those years ago. She puts down the knife and and turns placing a hand on each side of his face, her thumbs caressing his cheeks as she lowers herself onto his lap as he wraps his arms around her waist.

She kisses the side of his mouth and softly says, “Tonight is a very special night. It has been ten years.”

His face turns sharply and just as he is about to reply, the door slams open and Runa’s footsteps are unmistakable.

Startled by the amount of food she sees she yells, “What in He-”

“Hel is this?!” Iona finishes her sister’s question with a roll of her eyes, Ivar still staring at her face. “This is an important night, Runa. Ten years together is a gift one must not fail to celebrate!”

Runa makes her way towards her sister and the husband they share, with a face that almost made Iona start laughing. She has shaved the sides of her head again, something Iona could not understand; she had such pretty light red hair. Iona reaches for her sister’s hand and gives it a squeeze. Runa smiles at her and reaches towards Ivar to ruffle his hair and bends over to plant a kiss on his lips.

Iona, sandwiched between them on Ivar’s lap, watches them with a smile and states, “You arrived earlier than expected but I suppose you two always find a way to throw everything into chaos.”

Runa and Ivar are silent as they take in everything in the hall, Runa pacing near them. Ivar’s favorite apples lay nearby, as well as Runa’s favorite mead. They look almost lost.

Iona’s patience wears thin and she asks them, “Well? What do you have to say about this? Do you like it?”

Runa and Ivar snap out of their daze and look at each other.

“How do you remember these things?!” They both ask with a shout.

Iona rolls her eyes once again. Ivar is always so sweet and soft when he speaks to her when they are alone but when Runa enters the room, it’s like adding a barrel of oil to a flame.

“Do you two not remember when we met?”

Runa finally stops pacing and gets close to them, pushing the chopped carrots out of the way and sits on the table in front of them.

Ivar grabs Iona’s hands and kisses her palm as he looks into her eyes.

“There is nothing in Midgard that could ever make me forget that day.”

Runa smiles when Ivar reaches over and squeezes her thigh. “Iona, I do not think it is possible to forget," she says to her sister.

She leans forwards and pretends to whisper into Iona's ear, “Remember how long we stared at him before we put our plan to work?” Her hazel eyes shining as she sees Ivar’s mouth fall open.

Ivar looked back and forth between the twin sisters as they laughed. “Wait, how long were you two staring? And why did you not say anything? And what plan?!”

Iona thinks it may be fun to keep their story to themselves. All sisters should keep a secret but Runa and her have enough secrets to bury a dynasty. The reaches of their love for their husband should not be one of them. She takes pity on him. “Runa, where are your boys? We should tell Ivar the story from the actual beginning.”

Runa tries to stop her laughter and takes a deep breath, “They are fine, playing with the girls.”

Iona stretches her long legs and places her feet on another chair and turns her face to her sister and laughs while asking, “Would you do the honours and start this ridiculous tale?”

Runa pops a piece of a carrot into her mouth and laughs before she answers in a mumble while chewing, “It will be my pleasure.”

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackyrackem's wonderful chapter detailing Ivar and the sisters' first meeting.

Runa chuckled softly to herself as she watched Iona and Ivar being affectionate. She felt nothing but happiness for her sister and herself, knowing ever since they were young that they would never be apart. When they were young girls, Iona and Runa had made a blood pact to let no one come between them, or use the other. As they had blossomed from young girls into women, their pact had left many disheartened men in their wake. Men who had thought to separate the two, or try to break the spirit of one or the other. They did mostly everything together, and would continue to do so.

Brought back to the present by Iona's comment about the plan they made many years ago, she popped a carrot in her mouth before agreeing to divulge their secret they’ve never told a soul for over a decade. Glancing at the husband they both adored, the father of their children, Runa let her mind wander back to the day that she and her sister had decided that they wanted to try Ivar the Boneless.

 

Runa wiped the blood from her cheek as she watched Iona take the life of the enemy soldier before them. After joining her sister, Runa and Iona glanced around them, looking for another challenger. Iona had always been the gentler of the two in most scenarios, but battle was different. Where Runa was a berserker, running around in a fog of blood lust, Iona was a calculating killer. They started training together as small children, and soon found a way to communicate in battle, without wasting words. After years of training and raids, they knew each other's movements like they knew their own. But this was like nothing before. They were in England now, part of the Great Heathen Army. Following King Harald and his brother, they had joined forces with Ivar the Boneless. Hearing of his prowess and genius, the sisters had been keeping an eye out for him on the field, wanting to see if the stories were true.

Just then, the twins both turned around on instinct. Across the field, they saw a chariot being pulled by a white horse. Its flanks were bloody and its sides were heaving, but the gorgeous animal did not hold their attention for long. Looking back at the chariot, they both saw him at the same moment. Ivar. Hearing his shout of joy from across the field, they began moving closer to him, cutting down any enemy that moved into their path. Once they were close enough, Runa heard her sister let out a soft groan. Runa could not agree more. They shared men with each other on more than one occasion and the boy on the chariot would have to be as well.

He was a sight. Blood seemingly covered every inch of visible skin. White teeth exposed in a murderous smile. Laughing darkly, Runa said," Those arms, sister. His armor does not even hide his strength."

Iona agreed, “Look at the sheer joy on his face. I hear women do not excite him. Or cannot. He may be a challenge to bed.”

Runa let a grunt escape her full lips before replying, “A delicious challenge, sister.”

Her sister laughed, “Let’s hope he is as clever as they say.”

 

The following days were spent with the twins learning what they could about Ivar, and their three day voyage back to Kattegat was used to formulate a plan to get him alone, where he would not have as many defenses up. Due to his affliction, he would not want to look weak in front of anyone else, and all they needed was to find the opportune moment to pique his curiosity.

After arriving in Kattegat, they were presented with their opportunity. Following Ivar from the shadows, they heard him talking to his brothers about confronting Queen Lagertha. Looking at one another, they crept to his room while Ivar was busy ranting, as he often did. Runa looked around, and saw one of the implements that he used to crawl when he wanted to intimidate someone. Picking one of them up off of the table they rested on, they left his room and waited down the hall.

Not long afterwards, they heard the sound of him dragging himself towards their direction. Runa felt her heart racing with excitement, and the gentle squeeze on her shoulder from Iona helped her to calm down a bit, while Ivar entered his room.

After a few moments, Iona looked at Runa and they smiled at one another. Ivar was cursing in his room, and the girls chose that moment to move closer to the door. Runa stood with her feet apart and her arms crossed, with the single stave in her grip. Iona leaned casually against a wall, and that is what Ivar saw when he angrily left his room.

Ivar was outraged. He was supposed to be at the Great Hall with Ubbe soon, and he couldn't find his post. He hated crawling on his hands, especially in front Lagertha on this day after finding out how she had shot his mother in the back. His stave was not where he had left it, and he figured someone, probably Sigurd, had stolen it as a joke.

Making his way out of his room, he stopped when he saw two figures blocking his way. Two females, sisters from the look of it. They both had red hair, with similar features gracing porcelain skin. The one closest to him, holding his stave, had bright red hair, cut and braided in the same fashion as his father, Ragnar. She was shorter than her companion, with a small waist and large hips. His eyes raked over her before moving on to the taller female behind her. She had darker red hair, a mass of curls reaching her hips, and a very ample bosom. They were both eyeing him; the shorter female looked like a hungry predator, while the taller one had a softer look on her pretty face, but still dangerous.

"Who are you, and what in Hel are you doing with my post, woman?"

The shorter one shot a wolfish smile in his direction. He acted like her smile did not send a small shiver of fear up his spine, so he let his curiosity shine through. Who were these girls who dared steal from him? Who cornered him like some peasant, in his own house? All of a sudden, he remembered seeing them on the battlefield in England. He had originally mistaken them for Valkyries, since he had spotted them staring at him from afar, after the battle was almost won. For a moment then, he was not sure if he survived or if he was being summoned to Valhalla. They did not seem to fear him and that intrigued him more than anything. Perhaps they had not heard all he was capable of. Perhaps they were just stupid.

"My name is Runa," said the shorter one.

"I am Iona, my prince. We are sisters from King Harald's army," he heard a soft voice say from behind her. Just then, the one called Iona moved forward to stand even with her sister, and brushed Runa's arm lightly. This seemed to calm the wild one down, and she dropped her arms to her side. Iona spoke again.

"We have been looking forward to meeting the great Ivar the Boneless, having heard many stories of your prowess and fighting in England with your army. We fought by your side there, but well… you seemed so busy we thought it best to let it be." She paused, waiting for a response from him. He decided to show them who he really was, no matter how much he just wanted to watch Iona talk some more.

"So you thought that the best way to meet me and leave a good impression would be to steal something from me?" He flashed his cockiest grin, wondering if they would catch the hidden insult.

Runa spoke this time. "We decided it would be best to meet you alone at first; and an impression is an impression, either way. You are a fascinating man, having been born with less than most, but rising higher than them anyway."

Ivar blinked, trying to decide if Runa's statement held animosity, or just blunt honesty. As he was wondering, he had to suppress a chuckle at how Iona reacted to her sister's words. Iona’s green eyes widened and Runa's head jerked forward as Iona's hand made contact with the back of her skull. A soft tap, but enough to get her attention.

"Just let me do the speaking, sister. I keep telling you that you have no tact when it comes to conversation, and it is why I have to constantly break up your fights and patch your wounds."

Runa rolled her eyes at this statement, but kept her mouth shut and looked down at Ivar again.

"We would give you back your strange post my prince, if you would agree to meet with us later tonight, after your impending plans. I would like-" Iona stopped speaking as Runa finished the sentence seamlessly,"-to get to know you better, and hear more of your stories. We feel our time with Harald and Halfdan may end soon, and-" Iona joined her sister, both speaking the same words at the same time."-we would like to join your army, if you are worthy of us."

Ivar had to mentally shake himself after hearing them speak in unison. They looked like fit females, but he had no need for women pretending to be shield-maidens.

"I will tell you what. You may join my brothers and me on our summer raids. We will leave in a few short weeks. Until then, you will train with our army daily. I will be keeping my eye on you two. If I decide you are not worth MY army, then I will make sure you will never step foot on one of my boats as well as disappear as punishment for today’s insult." Runa rolled her eyes as Iona let a soft, tinkling laugh escape. Hearing it, Ivar began smiling with her, the joy in her voice contagious.

"It seems we have chosen the right man to follow, sister. Even now he is cocky and unrelenting. There is no way we will not reach Valhalla if we follow him," Iona said as she took the stave from Runa's loose grasp, and dropped it on the ground in front of Ivar.

They both turned on their heels and walked away without another word for him, and he heard Iona ask, “That wasn't so hard, was it?”

He heard Runa take a deep breath and reply, "He's too pretty for fighting.”

 

Later that night, after he had threatened Lagertha and Bjorn had unexpectedly returned, Ivar was sitting in the blacksmith's shop, sharpening his axes. He turned his head after hearing footsteps approaching him from behind, and was surprised to see Harald and Halfdan walking up to him. Harald handed him a cup of mead, and Ivar accepted it, downing the drink in one long gulp. Dropping the cup to his side, he was irritated at the interruption until he realized that this was the perfect time to ask about the strange sisters he had encountered earlier that day.

  
"Harald. Halfdan. What would you happen to know about two of the women that claim to fight in your army? Red haired?"

The brothers looked at one another and then Halfdan spoke, "We will need more mead for this discussion, Ivar." He yelled at a passing slave to bring them some more drink, as they both pulled stools over next to Ivar. Once the slave had delivered the drinks, they both chuckled before Harald began speaking.

"So you've caught the eyes of the blood twins. That can bode very well for you, or very, very badly."

Ivar furrowed his brow. "The blood twins? For their hair?"

Halfdan laughed loudly as he said, “That would be a good reason, but no. We call them the blood twins because they are the fiercest pair of shield-maidens in our army. We were lucky to have them fight with us. Their father did too once. Runa is as crazy as Iona is sane, and they were both trained by him to be warriors since the day they could walk."

Harald continued the story, while Ivar tried to pretend he was not completely fascinated. "It is said that their mother was a goddess-" Halfdan shook his head and interrupted his brother, "No, no, their mother was a Valkyrie." Harald chuckled and ignored the interruption.

"Their mother was a goddess and as such left quickly after their births. Their father loved her so much, that he trained his daughters to fight in honor of her. They are wild and unusual, and catching their attention was one of the best things that happened to us personally."

Halfdan agreed nodding his head with a grunt, and said, "Runa has the sweetest ass I've ever seen, before or since then."

"And Iona has tits you can just get lost in. And we did for days, didn't we, brother?" Harald continued with a laugh and a pat on his brother’s back. Halfdan nodded his agreement with half lidded eyes, remembering the nights that the twins had warmed their beds.

Harald sounded slightly dejected when he spoke again. "Then one night, they just stopped coming to our tent. We sought them out and they almost laughed at us, saying that while they had fun with us, we were not meant for them. The tides may turn one day and they may be willing to share our beds once more."

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Ivar looked at the brothers, and wondered where they had found these strange women. He decided honesty was best, so he asked about why the twins would want to leave their army.

Harald answered his question, “They have been looking to move on for a long time, especially after their father’s death. We almost lost them to the winds, until we told them that we were joining forces with you to conquer England.”

Ivar pondered this information for a few moments, looking back at the brothers when they stood up and began to leave. Harald gave Ivar a final piece of advice, saying, “If you can, stay on their good side. It would be worth it. Not even a grandson of Odin would be able to survive their wrath, Ivar.”

Ivar went back to sharpening his axe, and decided to give them what they wanted.

 

When Runa finished her story, Ivar laughed loud and deep, wrapping one arm around Iona's waist, and squeezing one of Runa's hands. He had fallen for their plans like deer taken down by hunters, and after having spent a decade loving them both, he was not surprised.

Iona chuckled and said, “I still remember how you would stare when we trained.”

Ivar smiled and widened his eyes as he looked to her, “Yes. And you both were quite smart to never train side by side weren’t you?” He shook her lightly until she giggled.

Runa cackled as she leaned over to grab an apple and asked, “Do you remember how we got Ivar to train with us, Iona?”

Iona felt her face grow warm and could imagine herself growing as red as her hair as she felt Ivar’s steadfast gaze. “Of course. That was the day we visited their tents near the end of the raiding season that year. I thought Ivar might maim Hvitserk that day.” Runa laughing as she heard her sister.

Ivar straightened in his chair as he grew indignant. “I was not jealous of him. I knew you would not waste your time with him,” he replied with a frown.

“You were a little jealous, Ivar. Just admit it,” she demanded as she reached up and caressed the shaved side of his head with a smile.

Ivar smirked, “Maybe a little bit.”

 

Runa chuckled and asked her sister, “Would you care to remind him?”

“I never pass up on the opportunity to remind either one of you of how much smarter I am,” she replied and began her story.

 


	3. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An invitation is offered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on, people. This one is a long one. 
> 
> Fair warning, here there be smut.

The campsite was still buzzing when Iona and Runa returned from bathing in the river. It was always the same after a battle, especially after one that was won. Those who had not already succumbed to the drink were well on their way to doing so. Laughing at the couples who weren't able to make it into their tents and sidestepping men who fell asleep on the floor, they made their way through the labyrinth of canvas to find themselves at the Ragnarsons’ tents.

 

Runa jabbed her elbow into her sister and nodded her head towards the gathering of men around the fire. Iona fell out of her daydream and looked towards the direction her sister nodded at and there they were, drinking and laughing. Even Ivar and Sigurd seemed in high spirits as they sat next to each other. Ubbe on the floor resting against the side of a crate with a smile on his face and Hvitserk next to him, leaning over and trying to serve himself more of what was cooking over the fire.

 

As they made their way towards the men, Ubbe noticed them and smiled even wider, lifted his cup in salutation and teasingly exclaimed, “Well look who finally appeared!”

 

The other three brothers turned their heads towards them and Runa could see a hint of a smile on the corner of Ivar’s mouth. Their boy was injured. A scratch went across the side of his cheek, no doubt the evidence of the arrow that almost hit its mark. He hastily wiped the smile away and glanced at Ubbe with an innocent look on his face, “Don't be too hard on them, Ubbe. These poor shield maidens need more time to recover from battle.”

 

Runa scowled at him and lunged forward only to be stopped by her sister’s firm hand around her arm. Iona simply laughed and pulled her sister back. After giving a warning look in Runa’s direction, she turned towards Ivar and with all the charm she could muster said, “My prince, forgive me but maybe Ubbe and Hvitserk have more knowledge on the behavior of women. I was just trying to get pretty for you. Were you not as well, Runa?”

 

Runa was still scowling at the smirking Ivar and with no hesitation curtly replied, “No.”

 

Ivar and Runa stared at each other with scowls on their faces only to be interrupted when Iona chuckled at her sister’s reply and made her way to the fire to help Hvitserk with his pathetic attempt to serve himself. Cold blue eyes moved between both sisters attempting to ascertain what they could be up to this time. Once Iona bent slightly and began to ladle the broth into his bowl, Hvitserk leaned towards her with a grin and asked, “I hear you have quite the healing touch. You know, I think I hurt my leg during battle. Can you ease my pain? Maybe massage it? I’d like to know what it is you do to make so many ask for you after battle.”

 

Runa noticed the way Ivar glared at his brother and she was sure everyone else did as well. She turned back to the human disaster that was currently trying to bed her sister and saw Hvitserk playfully pulling at the hem of her sister's blue dress until she sat next to him, in which he proceeded to look down her neckline to catch a glimpse of the ample flesh below it. Deciding to step in before he ended up with an axe in his head, Runa asked, “Hvitserk, I'm sure you just want an excuse for my sister to touch you, but do you honestly believe we stoop so low?”

 

Iona giggled and Hvitserk faced Runa as he leaned back on his elbows with a smile and replied, “I am a prince. I am not married. It would bring no shame upon either of you, quite the opposite. You could say you had the pleasure of laying with a son of Ragnar!”

 

Iona looked to Ivar, sitting on his stool, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his legs. She could not help but notice that besides the murderous look in his eyes, his cup would surely shatter if he continued clenching it in his fist the way he was.

 

Iona scoffed and shoved the bowl into one of Hvitserk's hands and lifted herself from the ground, Ubbe getting up and offering a hand. She stared down at Hvitserk with both hands at her hips and said to him, “We all saw you and your brother's affections towards that pretty slave back in Kattegat. I'm sure she is very kind to you both but we do not lay with men who waste their time with women who have the personality of moss!”

 

Ivar’s laughter drowned out the rest and both sisters could not help to want to hear more of it. Ivar was beautiful when he laughed, head thrown back, neck stretched, mouth open. Iona quickly looked towards Runa and made a decision very unlike her. While the rest were catching their breath, Iona made her way towards her sister and loudly asked, “Ivar, why don't you come with us and have a drink at our tent? I can help with that cut on your face.”

 

Curiosity and surprise etched itself on the faces of all four brothers, most of all Ivar himself. Runa laughed, “Yes, Ivar. Before battle, I told my sister that you shouldn't be out there. A pretty face like yours has no business on the battlefield! We wouldn't want it to scar!”

 

Ubbe chuckled and Hvitserk laughed into his soup at his youngest brother’s scowl. Sigurd looked between Ivar and the twins and stood up from his seat and exclaimed, “Him? You are inviting him?”

 

Iona and Runa shared a look when they saw Ivar's eyes change as he looked up towards Sigurd. “Sigurd, go play with your lute. Come on, Ivar!” Runa shouted.

 

Ivar quickly grabbed his crutches and lifted himself, making his way towards the two women, but not before throwing a cocky smile at Sigurd. Runa and Iona moved to either side of him and made sure to keep his pace back to their tent. Their walk was marked by complete silence, no one daring to speak. Once they reached their tent, Runa lifted a side and ushered Ivar inside. As he settled himself on a stool next to a small table placed between two makeshift beds, Runa looked up at her sister and whispered, “What are you doing?”

 

Iona smiled sweetly and just patted her sister's shoulder and bowed her head toward her sister. “You know what to do in certain moments. This is _not_ one of those moments. Let me do what I do best. Just you watch. It is the best way,” she whispered in her sister's ear before practically gliding her way in.

 

Runa rolled her eyes and made her way inside, making sure the tent was closed and they were safe from prying eyes. Her sister had already started lighting candles to get some form of light in their tent. Ivar sat stoically, taking in everything he could, arms crossed in front of him once again.

 

He was confused to say the least, but his curiosity rivaled that of his father’s. As he faced the side in which they entered, there was a messy pile of furs to his left. He could only assume it was a bed and judging by the austerity and the amount of weapons surrounding it, he knew it must be where Runa slept. On his right, another pile of furs, but these were placed upon each other with care. An opened chest containing pastes and oils placed near the end of it along with a few combs and pieces of jewelry. A plethora of dried flowers tied together in bunches were hung above the bed from the ceiling. Without a doubt, Iona lays there. He liked their tent. So different from what he was used to after years of sharing a room with three brothers. It even smelled different, like the air in the forest after a rainstorm. Sweet. Heavy. Refreshing. Invigorating. He wondered if all women's bedrooms smelled like that.

 

Runa made her way towards him and leaned over to open a jug of ale that was sitting on the table next to him, her hip grazing his shoulder. She poured it into three cups as Ivar watched Iona bend down to pick up her little chest. Seconds later, he looked down to find Runa impatiently tapping his hand with the cup she was trying to offer him. He looked up to her face to see her hazel eyes glaring at him until he finally accepted the drink. She stepped back and dropped onto her bed just in time for her sister to take her place beside him. Iona placed the small chest on the table and grabbed a tiny jar. She looked down at him and smiled wide, green eyes crinkling as she placed a hand under his jaw and moved his face to get a better view of the scratch.

 

Runa just stared from her bed. This blue eyed boy would be the death of them both. She could not help but tease him so she asked, “Did you turn mute?”

 

Ivar looked away from Iona and stared at Runa, eyes narrowing. With a sharp tug, Iona moved his face towards her once again. “Don't be like that. She is just teasing. You are always so...excited to speak, yet here you are. Silent as the dead even though I know there is something you want to ask,” she told him gently.

 

Ivar pulled his face away and gulped down some ale before hissing his reply, “You know nothing of what I want.”

 

Iona has known people like him. People whose moods change like the tide. She was brought into this world with one of them and she would certainly not let this man insult her intelligence over his bruised ego. She dabbed a finger in the paste and smeared it tenderly on the open wound that marred his face.

 

 “Your eyes betray you, Ivar Ragnarson,” she replied without moving her eyes away from his injury.

 

He stiffened at her words and cast a glance at her sister. Runa lifted her cup and said, “Aye. It is true. Those eyes of yours give you away every time, boy.”

 

He looked away and aimed his sight on the floor. Silence reigned until his voice appeared once more, low and a bit broken, “Why me? Why do you bother with me?” He brought the cup to his mouth again and gulped down the ale that was left in just a few swallows.

 

Iona stepped back and placed the small jar on the table before kneeling in front of him. Plump lips shaped in a seldom seen frown, she looked up at Ivar. When she could not get him to meet her gaze, she grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her as she asked, “Do you truly think we are as simple as you tease us to be?”

 

Ivar’s eyes widened and he whispered, “I just don't understand.”

 

Even Runa felt heartbroken by the look on his face. This was a man that was used to never getting anything he truly wanted.

 

Iona smiled at him and playfully shook his head. “We like you. And we know you like us. It's a very simple thing really. I thought you were cleverer than this, Ivar.”

 

He smiled for just a moment before sadness creeped back in, “but Margre--”

 

Iona, not in the mood for his self-pity, released his face and loudly interrupted, “Margrethe, what? You were a boy. Now you are a man. You have seen battle. You have succeeded where even your father failed. You have risen above all others even without the full use of your legs. You are a man like no other and she is just a slave who could not recognize power when it stood right in front of her. You are Ivar the Boneless! You are not a normal man.”

 

She cradled his face in her hands as she lowered her voice, “You are so much more.”

 

Ivar stared at her, his full lips parted. Runa was not sure she had ever seen Ivar look at anyone with such reverence. Her musing was interrupted by his response.

 

“She cried…when we were together. I couldn't… I just couldn't,” he whispered, voice cracking.

 

“She cried?” Iona asked with a quick glance to her sister.

 

Dragging herself closer to him, Iona placed her hands on his chest, feeling the muscles tense. She lifted herself up and moved to the table, the back of her thighs leaning against it as she held the edge on either side of her with both of her hands. Iona looked down at Ivar's dejected face.

 

“You know, not everyone finds pleasure from the same things. Some men like tall girls. Some like small ones. Some like them fiery. Some like them tame. Some don't care if the girl is sobbing while they take her. Some want a woman who is willing. Ivar, I don't think you are incapable of pleasuring a woman. I think you simply take no pleasure in forcing yourself on a woman who does not want you,” she said softly.

 

“She is a fool. But we are not. I am not. I see who you are and I want you. So does Runa,” she continued.

 

She released the edge of the table and grabbed his hand with one and lifted her dress with the other. Ivar stared up with his mouth agape as if he had never even seen a woman before. His eyes drifted down to drink in the sight of her bare legs, his breath quickening. She placed his hand on the inside of her thigh and moaned when he instinctively squeezed the sensitive flesh, his eyes racing back to her face. She slid his hand higher up her thigh until he was pressed right into the wetness between her long legs. Ivar's growl not only startled the sisters but Ivar himself.

 

“Can you feel it, my prince? Do you think we lie?”

 

Ivar placed his other arm around the back of her hips and placed her on the table. He spread her legs in an attempt to see more and he could not restrain the moan that erupted.

 

She desired him. He was wanted. They _both_ wanted him.

 

Her hand guided his, showing him where to rub and how fast to thrust his fingers. He bowed his head and placed the side of his face on Iona’s thigh, kissing and biting the skin there. Her gasps and moans making him feel so unlike the night with Margrethe. He looked towards Runa and sees her sitting on her bed with a smile on her face before she laughed. Iona swiped at sweat soaked strands of hair that clung to her face, irritated at her sister's distraction. She was so close and the beautiful boy between her legs would bring her pleasure. Far too long had she been the one to bring it on herself.

 

“What?!” she asked Runa who was still cackling.

 

Ivar kept pumping his fingers with a smile yet confusion in his eyes.

 

“Sister, I think you were right. There is no way that cock can be broken,” she answered while pointing towards the impressive bulge in Ivar's breeches.

 

Iona looked down and noticed the source of her sister’s amusement and she could not help let loose a giggle before Ivar lifted one of her legs, placed her calf on his shoulder and curled his fingers just how she taught him to. Her laughter quickly turning into a moan. She looked at him and smiled at the arrogance she found. Ivar flushed, biting his lip with a self-serving grin on his face, eyes staring right back at her. This was the man they knew as Ivar the Boneless.

 

Runa gulped down what was left in her cup after noticing how dry her throat had become at the sight of Ivar's lust. Leaning back, she tossed her cup to the side, not caring where it landed. Iona was right in taking charge in this situation. Ivar had needed her soft touch and calm demeanor to overcome his past experience, and Runa could only hope that he could handle her own aggression. Watching Ivar's arm moving quickly in time with Iona's gasps, she knew that her sister was near her end. Standing up, Runa began to remove the breeches she always insisted on wearing, before kneeling beside Ivar to free his cock from the restriction of his pants. It broke his concentration, and Runa laughed out loud at hearing Iona curse in frustration.

 

Squeezing Ivar and seeing him tilt his head back with a groan, she instructed, "Bring my sister pleasure, _prince_ , or I stop this. You are smart enough to focus on two things at once, I hope."

 

Iona chuckled at her comment, until she heard Ivar growl and resume his ministrations. Runa smiled to herself before saying, “There's a good little prince.”  Ivar moaned at her praise, and she cooed at him, realizing he just wanted encouragement. Squeezing his cock once more, she began to move her hand up and down his length, after wetting it with her spit. “So eager, my prince. You have your work cut out for you tonight, I hope you can keep up.”

 

Scooting down between the table her sister was perched on and Ivar, Runa took him in her mouth and had to suppress a moan at the size. Keeping her mouth near the tip, she ran her tongue along the sensitive underside, and smiled around his cock as he began thrusting his hips involuntarily. Iona had apparently had enough of her distracting him, as she reached down and lightly smacked Runa on the side of her head before saying, “Stop distracting him, you two are driving me crazy!”

 

“We are not going to go easy on him, Iona. He needs to learn how to satisfy us both while seeking his own pleasure. But a man such as Ivar can do it, I'm sure.” Runa put his cock back in her mouth as her sister grumbled her agreement. Upon hearing her words, it seemed that Ivar found the will he needed to bring Iona to her edge, while enjoying what Runa was doing with her mouth. He sped up his movements, with sweat dripping down his face, growling deep in his throat. Runa heard Iona's screams and the wooden table shake, and chose that moment to take as much of him in her mouth as she could. The tip of his dick was hitting the back of her throat, and there was still a hands length showing. Readjusting her position and straightening her neck, she swallowed him completely. Ivar gave up his fight, and grabbed her braid with one hand, holding her head still as he pumped in and out of Runa's mouth, clutching Iona’s thigh with his other. Throwing his head back, he roared before pulling her face off of him. He pushed her down on the bed with his strong arms, and Runa's face split in to an evil grin as she spread her legs and showed him that she was just as ready for him as Iona had been.

 

Ivar stared at her wetness for a moment, quickly looking to his side to see Iona laying back on her elbows with a dazed look in her eyes, before climbing on top of Runa with a smirk. Runa grabbed his wet cock and guided him to where he needed to be, preparing herself for the intrusion. He slammed into her with his full strength, and Runa lost all thoughts. Once he entered her, he did not stop moving, and the pain combined with the pleasure of finally feeling him inside her had her cumming almost immediately. Iona watched as her sister was rendered speechless, being well fucked by Ivar. She wasn’t quite sure he looked mortal in that moment. Holding himself up by one arm, lines of taut muscles visible through his tunic, one hand gripping her sister’s thigh and most likely leaving bruises as he continued to move. Maybe the rumors were true. Maybe Ragnar was descended from the gods and they blessed his rightful heir. She could not fathom him being made without divine intent.

 

"For one who has not done this before, you are doing very well. If you only get better, then we might be tempted to keep you, my prince,” Iona said in a breathy voice as she tried to collect herself. That was all that Ivar seemed to need, as he pumped once more in to Runa, before roaring like an animal as he came inside of her.

 

Iona moved next to the bed and sat down beside the panting prince, running her hand through his dark hair, such lovely hair, before bringing his face close to hers. His eyes illuminated as he smiled at her and she quickly brought her lips to his. His kiss was gentle and so different from his actions moments before. She broke the kiss and placed several small pecks to the side of his mouth and neck. “How careless of me! I almost forgot to give you one of these,” she mumbled into the tender skin of his neck as he laid down.

 

Her sister was still a flushed mess, but she curled in to Ivar's side, laying her head on his shoulder. Ivar wrapped one arm around each sister, and said, “We should do this again after training tomorrow.”

 

Iona drowsily said, “Sleep, Ivar. Well at least try as best as you can on the mess Runa calls a bed.” The three could not help but laugh as they felt Runa reach over a playfully slap her sister’s face.

 

 

 

 

 

The next day saw the three of them in a makeshift training field. Ivar had moved to sit on a stump, with his crutches beside him on the ground. He was practicing swinging a sword, when the twins came in to his field of vision. He panicked as he felt a strange tingling in his stomach, and in his cock, before nervousness took hold of him. A strange pair of women they were, and they were never apart. He was beginning to hate how they made him feel, like so many men that he saw, turned weak because they chose the wrong woman to be with. He set a scowl on his face as they approached. “Iona, are you sure you're a shield maiden? You look like you'd have trouble just holding a shield, not to mention slicing a throat while you do it,” he ended his insult with a smirk, eyes widening as Runa immediately charged him.

 

“STOP.”

 

 Runa froze, just inches from him. He saw the fire in her eyes, to rival the flame of her hair. He smirked again as Iona took her sister's place in front of him. She held a shield in one hand, and an axe in another, her stance indicating she was ready.

 

Ivar swung his sword once more, astounded that Iona was willing to hold her own against him. He had to admit the gentle sister had skill and strength, and seemed graceful on top of all of that. Her moves were calculated and brisk, and every time he thought he saw a weakness to exploit, he made his move and she countered and had him on the defense. In the next moment, he saw her arm falter and drop her shield slightly, and he took a chance. Swinging his sword as hard as he could, he aimed for the top of her shield. Just then, Iona let out a strange battle cry; it started out deep, and increased in tone, to end almost on a yelp. Suddenly, Runa was next to him as Iona backed off and readjusted her grip.

 

Iona let loose the strange cry again, and Runa shifted her position to attack him from a new angle as Iona's shield blocked his blows. Where before, Iona had been a challenge, now the two were a whirlwind. He was doing his best to keep his eyes on both of them, but they constantly changed positions, when one or the other would yell, and he was beginning to miss his blocks. A smack in his rib, one in his arm, and another to his stomach had him flat on his back, gasping for air with spots in his vision. Once he regained the ability to breath, he looked up to see twin sisters, sweating and smirking down at him. Iona's softer voice reached his ears, and he flushed at her words," We will be paying for this later tonight, sister." 

 

He watched while a grin split Runa's face as she said," I know. I cannot wait."

 

 

 

 

The sisters laughed until they could barely breathe at the look on their husband’s face. He shook his head while failing to restrain a smile. “Neither one of you won! You both cheated!”

 

Iona’s laughter faded into a series of giggles as she said, “Cheated? What do you tell my girls? ‘Just make sure you win!’? Is that not what I did?”

 

Ivar cocked his head to the side, a move he often made when pretending to consider another’s argument. “I suppose. But still, you didn’t beat me,” he continued with what he never admits is a pout.

 

“You may be right. But then again, after that session, I wasn’t going to really beat anyone for quite some time was I? Maybe it was punishment for cheating you that day?,” Iona wondered out loud, idly playing with Ivar's hair.

 

Runa sat upright and stared at the far off look in her sister’s eyes. Ivar placed his hand on the back of Iona’s neck and gently squeezed before sliding it up and down her back. He answered her musings in a low voice, “No god would ever find a reason to punish you. I believe it may have been more of a punishment for me.”

 

“And me. I don’t think I had known fear until that battle,” Runa lamented.

 

Iona stared at her sister and then at Ivar whose eyes were drawn t her lips but held no lust. She could not help but ask,  “What happened while I was asleep? You two never told me.”


	4. Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the blood twins is injured

Runa's smile left her face when her sister brought up that day long ago. She could feel the fear that she had experienced that day, and the following ones as well. Ivar was comforting Iona although it seemed like he needed it more than her. Iona had asked about what happened while she was asleep, and Runa obliged her.

The contraption that Floki had built to help breach the walls of the town was slowly moving forward. Iona waited until it reached its intended point, before a look of glee crossed her face. Running forward with her shield strapped to her back, she began climbing as fast as she could. Runa and Ivar stood back, watching for warriors from the gates, and Runa could not help but smile at the yelp of joy she heard from her twin. Iona had always loved climbing, ever since they were children. She could often be found in the branches of trees around their house, only coming down if their father yelled for them, or to break up a fight that Runa would inevitably start.

Soon enough, the clangs and crashes of battle could be heard as the army began fighting atop the wooden towers. Runa hated fighting without her sister next to her, but hated climbing even more. She and Ivar began their job of protecting the bottom of the towers, so that their army could not be out maneuvered. Distracted by the enemies to her right, she waited for them to get close before unleashing her battle rage. Suddenly, she heard a shout that chilled her to her bones. A shriek ripped through the air above the sound of the havoc on the ground.

Iona felt like a Valkyrie of old as she reached the top of Floki's tower. Glancing around, she saw that the other fighters climbed a little bit slower than her, so she waited to attack until she was not alone. Knowing Ivar and her twin would not let any enemies come up behind her, she pressed her position, along with everyone else. Moving towards the soldier before her, she felt a moment of worry as she noticed his size. His shoulders were bigger than even Ivar's, and he carried no shield, just a large, broad sword. Setting her shoulders, she held her ground as he moved forward. His first blow nearly shattered her shield, and sent a stinging pain shooting up through her shoulder. She swung her axe almost immediately after he hit her shield, but he dodged with surprising speed. She turned on her foot and bent low, expecting another swing to jar her. She had misjudged him though, as he kicked her shield instead. Forced back, she tried to stand firm, the wood creaking below her feet, but another blow forced her back even further. Her right foot met with nothing but air this time. She seemed to fall for an eternity, her stomach in her throat and her heart racing. With her arms flailing, she hit the ground, and after an instant of paralyzing pain, everything went gloriously black.

"NO!!!" Runa turned around just in time to see her beloved twin hit the hard ground. She heard a sickening smack at that instant, and yelled for Ivar as she ran to Iona's side. Looking to see where Ivar was, she could see him racing his chariot through throngs of bloodied men. His gaze followed Runa until he saw Iona laying still on the ground. Letting out a cry, he continued cutting men down around him, fighting fiercer than before. Runa felt fear take over her body, and red filled her vision. She would kill every human inside of those walls if her sister did not survive this. She could not help Iona. She was no healer. So she did the only thing she knew how. She destroyed. Lost in a haze of fear and anger, Runa placed her shield upon her sister, covering her from any falling arrows and picked up the axe that her sister had dropped. The two armies already bleeding into each other, she swung her axes in every direction, cutting down anyone who came too close. It did not matter whose side they were on, Runa tore through them. It seemed like hours had passed before she heard Ivar trying to get her attention. He was crawling over bodies to reach her.

"Runa. Runa, calm down!" He reached out a hand, to show that he had no weapons. "They need to get her to Helga and Floki's tent. But they need you to put the axes down. They will not come anywhere near you. Your sister needs help, Runa. Let them take her." Ivar's words partially cleared the bloodlust that had taken over her mind. She crumpled then, her arms heavy at her side. Runa could not even look at Iona, afraid to see the color gone from her skin.

"Is she alive, Ivar? Tell me she is alive. For if she is not, I will kill them all. I will raze this world. They cannot take her away from me."

Ivar stared at her and moved forward in his chariot as he commanded two of his men to carry Iona to her tent. Runa climbed into the back of Ivar's chariot, gripping the sides as hard as her tired arms would allow. She did not remember the ride back to the tent, just an endless blur of sounds. The first thing she remembered is Helga’s body hunched over Iona as she lifted Iona’s head and tenderly touched the back of it just to see her fingers marred with blood.

Helga looked to Runa and confirmed her suspicions, "She seems to have hit her head very hard when she fell, and I suspect she has quite a few broken ribs as well. We are just lucky that her back is not broken. We can only hope that she will wake up in the next few days; if she doesn't, she may not wake up at all. I am sorry, Runa." Ivar stayed with the twins the entire time that Helga was looking Iona over. Standing up from the side of the bed, Helga looked at Ivar and said, "I need to inspect her without her tunic on, Ivar. If you could leave..."

Ivar glared at her, and she did not finish her request. He saw Helga almost as an aunt, but nothing would make him leave, not even the Gods themselves. Turning to look at Runa, he was shocked to see her eyes had none of the life and fire that they usually carried. Moving to her side, he placed one arm around her shoulders, and squeezed her clenched fists with one hand. His mother would do the same to him when he got angry as a child and it always helped at least a bit. Helga looked at the two of them, before glancing back at Iona as understanding dawned on her. ‘ _Well, isn't that interesting. Floki should know_.' she thought to herself, hoping the sleeping girl survives.

Ivar watched as Helga cut the tunic from Iona's sleeping body. He grimaced at the sight of the giant purple bruises that graced her porcelain skin. He squeezed Runa tighter, and tried not to demand answers from Helga. Later when he heard what she had said to Runa, he felt anger shake his whole being. First the gods curse him with useless legs, and then they lead these beautiful, strong women in to his life, only to take them out again. The gods did not want him to have any woman’s comfort, certainly not these two, not even his own mother’s.

Ivar and Runa spent the next two days and nights in the tent with Iona. Runa had seemed to come out of her daze, and Ivar had never seen her acting in such a way. She allowed no one but Ivar and Helga to enter the tent, and was constantly whispering things in to her sister's ear. Ivar had met Helga outside the tent on the third night, asking if she had any new information. "I have done everything that I know how, Ivar. If she does not wake up soon, I fear the worst. She cannot eat. She can barely drink," she replied. Ivar cursed the gods once more, before re-entering the tent. He froze as he saw Runa holding Iona's hand. Runa did not hear him come in, and he heard her speak again, "I thought I had lost you, sister. There is not a force in Hel or Asgard that would have been able to stop me if you had died. I would have killed the world. Don't ever do that to me again. I have never felt so lonely." Runa ended her sentence on a sob, allowing the tears to run freely down her face, and it wasn't until he saw Iona's other hand wipe her sister's tears away that he realized what Runa had said.

Crawling to the side of the bed, he saw the bright green eyes focus on him, while a weak smile graced her face. "My prince. I am sorry to have worried you two." Runa chuckled at her sister's quietly spoken apology. Only her sister was sweet enough to apologize for causing worry by getting wounded. Feeling almost herself again, Runa moved so that Ivar could hold her sister's hand for a while. Iona needed food and drink.

Iona looked at Ivar, every breath bringing more discomfort. Her lips cracked as she smiled. “I must look quite a sight,” she said wincing as she chuckled. Runa and Ivar looked at Iona, finally glancing at her without the constant worry of never hearing her speak again. Her hair was matted and her complexion was sallow, the skin under her eyes dark and sunken.

“You look perfect, Iona,” Ivar replied, grinning as Iona scoffed.

“Have you been taking advice from your older brothers? You’re getting better at this whole charming thing,” Iona mentioned, her voice scratchy.

Runa smiled as she saw her sister tease Ivar. She would be fine. All she needed was some water, food, and rest. Moving outside the tent, she bellowed for Helga. Seeing the healer come up to her, she gave her a small smile and told her that Iona was awake and needed nourishment. A sigh of relief escaped Helga's mouth as she yelled for food and water from a nearby slave before rushing in to check on Runa's twin. Seeing Helga lean over and tenderly hug her sister, Runa felt a rush of gratefulness to the blonde woman. Iona never had a friend so tender and kind, too used to her sister’s roughness. For too long had she been the only one taking care of others. Runa felt that Iona may now have someone to talk to about the delicate things in life that she had no interest. Helga pressed along Iona’s sides, watching for any reactions before moving to check the back of her head. She smiled as she said everything seemed to be healing as it should, both Ivar and Runa letting out the breaths they had been holding.

The next two days saw Ivar and Runa fussing over Iona like mother hens. Much to Iona’s surprise, they both decided to take over her care before the ships left to return to Kattegat. While grateful, she quickly grew tired of their constant bickering. She had finally lost her patience when Runa was attempting to bind her ribs again, and was pulling too tightly. Ivar suggested he take over, and kept dropping the bandages, forcing Runa to go get more. When she reappeared, Ivar said, "I could have gotten them faster, woman, and I can't even walk." Runa lost her temper once again, and threw the bandages at the back of Ivar's head.

"ENOUGH! You two are making me wish I had not awoken! My head is still pounding, and you insist on acting like spoiled brats, worrying about who is right and wrong, instead of helping. HELGA!!," she screamed, her head feeling as it was being split open. She glanced at the pair of them, only then noticing that they had both been struck speechless by her tirade. With wide eyes, they jumped to move when she shouted at them to get out of Helga's way. "Watch what she does. If you cannot do this, then do not try, you two are only causing me more pain."

They watched silently, but it was not long before they were shoving one another out of the way to get a better look. Iona took a deep breath and rolled her eyes, before growling at them to get out of the tent and leave her in peace. Helga chuckling as she shook her head. “The three of you will bring Floki so much laughter when we all go home. You are staying in Kattegat, right?,” she asked in a curious and almost worried voice. “I think so, Helga. But please, can you and Floki keep what my sister and I have with Ivar a secret? He hasn’t told anyone and I do not want to force his hand,” Iona asked softly. “Of course. That boy has been stubborn since the day he was born and always had strange thoughts running through his head. Just a fair warning, he might need a bit of a push. The last time he claimed to have a woman, it did not end well,” she advised as she did her best to treat Iona’s injuries.

Runa helped Iona in to the longboat, making sure that no one stood in her way. "Runa. Calm down. I am not helpless any longer. Helga has said that the ribs have knitted themselves back together, and soon I will not be in pain or need these bindings," Iona stated. Mumbling to herself, Runa moved forward and cleared a space for the three of them to occupy on the trip back to Kattegat.

The heathen army left with the tide, and soon after, the twins noticed that Ivar did not fare well on the sea at all. As soon as the ship started its rhythmic rocking, Ivar turned a peculiar shade of green, and leaned over the edge of the ship to vomit violently. Softly elbowing her napping sister, Runa motioned to a shuddering Ivar. Iona was on her feet in a moment, slightly swaying to keep her balance as she moved to her small chest and rummaging around the bottom of it. She seemed to find what she was looking for, as she hurried over to Ivar and told him to open his mouth and chew on the peppermint leaves she handed him. Runa turned around, spotting other Vikings laying near where Ivar and her sister were. She moved over to each one, glaring down at them and giving a flick of her head. After everyone near them had relocated, Runa sat in front of the pair, and pulled her axe from her belt, silently warning everyone to keep their distance. Iona spent the rest of the voyage caring for their sick prince. He would try and say that he was fine, at one point he even tried to push Iona away. Runa had leaned back from her spot and tapped Ivar in the stomach, causing him to retch again. "She's trying to help you, idiot. Let her. Can't have you dying on us," Runa told him, ignoring the sounds of him gagging. Iona shook her head at her sister's bluntness. Odin save her from thickheaded people.

Upon reaching the pier in Kattegat, Ivar practically leapt onto the docks, taking a deep breath before shaking his head and beginning to crawl towards the heart of the town without a second glance at them. Iona and Runa departed the ship, following their prince. Catching up with him, Iona asked where he was going, and he said that he would not stay under the same roof as Lagertha. "I am making my way to Floki and Helga's house. Find me at the feast tonight." "Yes, my prince," Iona teased, turning to relay the information to Runa. "Well what in Hel are we going to do until the feast? Sit around? I am hungry now, sister," Runa almost whined. Iona looked around, and seeing the market a short ways away, they carried their small bags to a shop to sate their hunger.

Later that night at the feast, Runa and Iona searched for Ivar. Finding him at the main table, Iona said, "He is with his brothers and Harald and Halfdan. We should wait until he is finished speaking with them before approaching." Iona fidgeted and twirled one of her long red curls with her fingers. "Balls to that. IVAR!" Runa bellowed across the crowded hall as Iona rolled her eyes, causing everyone to look their way.

Ignoring the glances shot at them, they both waved at the prince, who was turning a very interesting shade of red. Walking towards him, they watched as he lowered himself to the floor and crawled in their direction. "I have found you two a house to purchase. It is mostly surrounded by forest, but not too far from Kattegat itself. The price is a very good one, except I'm not sure how much money you two have."

Runa snorted in annoyance and replied, "We have done very well for ourselves before you came along, little prince, and whatever the price, we can buy the house. The only question is whether it will suit us." At the mention of suitability, Iona seemed to join the conversation. Peering over Runa's shoulder, she gasped with excitement before asking, "Is there a garden?" Ivar was amazed at the transformation in her face. Her eyes sparkled at the mention of it, and though there was no garden there yet, Ivar found that he wanted to make Iona as happy as he could.

"...Yes, Iona. There is a garden," he lied. He would have to find someone to clear a plot of land for her before they moved in. "I will purchase the house, just give me the money, and I will let you know when the owners have moved the rest of their belongings. Where are you two staying tonight?"

Runa looked at her sister, who already seemed to be lost in plans for her garden. Glancing down at Ivar, she curtly responded, "We are staying with some of the other shield-maidens. Why?" Her curiosity piqued, she grinned when Ivar remained silent and just raked both of their bodies up and down with his eyes. Not sure if she wanted to smack him or fuck him, Runa rolled her eyes at his hint, before smiling and moving closer to Iona.

Ivar moved away from the twins that had taken over his mind. They had not laid together since before Iona received her injury, and he found that he could think of nothing else for very long. With a plan in mind, Ivar made his way towards Floki and Helga.

"Looks like you've been busy, cripple," said the boatbuilder, before letting a laugh loose.

Ivar lowered his head to hide his smile at Floki's giggle. Helga had told her husband what she had discovered in the tent days ago, and it was evident the man he saw as a second father was happy for him.

"Yes, they can keep me very busy which brings me to my request. I need a large bed. It needs to be able to comfortably fit three people, but low to the ground so that I can get in and out of it with ease. And it has to you know…look nice." Helga chuckled quietly as Floki pretended to think about it. All three knew that he would build it for Ivar, but the question was, how long he was going to make him wait.

“You are your father’s son. You know he tried to bed two women at the same time. It seems you are more fortunate than he. Or maybe more clever. Two sisters!” he cackled, laughing harder under Ivar’s stern gaze.


	5. Interruption pt.1

The first few weeks back in Kattegat were strained to say the least. Lagartha still held the throne. The three eldest brothers moving to a secluded farm near Floki, Helga, and Ivar. Iona and Runa moving to the small house in the forest, wondering if Ivar suggested it as it was far enough to keep from prying eyes. With her recovery well underway, Iona tended to the small garden in front of their home while Runa continued to train deep in the woods. The Ragnarsons passed by during the days, coincidentally carrying their kill, obviously hoping Iona would cook it. Hvitserk, Ubbe, and Sigurd would appear almost daily, at least one of them with an injury or ailment that required no healer, yet they still showed up. Every time, Iona would wash their scrapes, check the bumps on their heads, and put paste on their bruises as Runa rolled her eyes and Ivar scowled.

“We know what you are doing, Ubbe,” she exclaimed. “You three are just like the other cretins who come here just to try and talk your way into my sister’s bed.”

Sigurd chuckled and turned red. Ubbe had the decency to look chagrined for at least a few moments before glancing at the smiling Hvitserk. Iona was tending to one of Hvitserk’s scraped knuckles while he tried to get her to meet his gaze. Ivar silently stared at the scene before him. Without breaking her focus, Iona replied before Ubbe could with a smirk, “Yes. Either that or Kattegat has the clumsiest men I have ever seen.”

While the days were filled with the company of all the brothers and even Floki and Helga at times, the nights were something quite different. During the nights, Ivar would slither from his bed and make his way to his lovers’ home just to leave before daybreak the following morning. His secrecy was a source of confusion to the twins but they left it well enough alone. Ivar seemed secretive by nature, his reasons his own.  He had made it a point to not act any differently toward Runa or Iona. Aside from the few days Iona slept after her injury, he treated them as always; teasing them mercilessly and being an all-around little shit, as far as Runa was concerned.

One night, he made his way to their home. The sound of heavy dragging getting closer to their front door alerting Runa that Ivar was about to arrive. She made her way to the door and pulled on it before Ivar had a chance to slam it open just like his brothers had a habit of doing. She looked down to see him at her feet, a large wool sack attached to his belt. After several moments, he looked up at Runa and snarled, “Are you going to move or are do you want me to push you out of the way?”

Runa laughed as she moved out of his way and replied, “I’d like to see you try, _prince_.”

 Ivar dragged himself inside and crawled closer to the fire. As he settled himself, he noticed Iona smiling at him from her position in front of a small table as she ran a comb through her hair. His gaze moved down and he noticed she had already removed her dress for the night and sat in just her long chemise.

Runa walked past him and slapped the back of his head before continuing her way to her bed.  “What are you doing here so early? We are normally half asleep when you decide to show your face here,” she asked as she stripped herself of her tunic and breeches.

Iona hushed Runa from across the room and looked back at Ivar, “She means we are happy to have you for a few more hours than usual, Ivar.” She lets out a scream as Runa throws her dirty clothing at her. “This is why father punished you more than me. You are an animal.”

 

Runa smirked and stuck her tongue out at her sister before turning back to the man that had taken up so many of their nights as of late. With guarded eyes she asked, “Really though, why are you here so early?”

Ivar turned away and looked nervously towards the fire, the blue of his eyes ablaze as he spoke, “I have something to give you. To the both of you.” He shifted his body and grabbed the bag at his side. Clutching it in one hand he crawled to the nearest dining chair and lifted his body into it, placing the heavy bag on the table in front of him.

Iona and Runa shared a glance before getting up and meeting him at the table. Runa sat across from Ivar and Iona settled by his side, both equally curious as to the bag’s contents. Ivar refused to meet their gaze as he opened it and gently extracted an axe from within before reaching over and holding it out to Runa. Iona gasped as she noticed the intricate design and smiled at her sister’s stricken face, “Runa, take it.”

Runa grasped the axe from Ivar’s hands and placed it before her. She stared down and gently ran a hand along the handle and the side of its head. Ivar stared at her, his expression guarded.

“She loves it, Ivar,” Iona replied for her sister and hugged Ivar’s arm, Runa nodding and humming distractedly as she continued to admire her new weapon.

“Well then I am glad. I made it especially for you so don’t lose it by acting like a child on the battlefield,” Ivar replied, a softer look upon his face. “Of course I have something for you too, Iona. I tried to make them but my fingers were too clumsy for such small things. I had to wait and find someone whose work was good enough to make them for you,” he continued as he pulled a small purse from the large bag. He opened it and held it in his right hand as his left reached for hers. He moved her hands palm side up and cupped together and stared at them as he poured the contents of the purse into her hand. Dozens of silver beads fell into her hands, each one with a different design. Iona laughed as she saw them glitter in the firelight and looked up to find Ivar already staring at her with a wide smile on his face. Her beads cupped in her hands, she leaned forward and kissed his lips. Those lips she stared at and fantasized about for so long. Lips she wasn’t sure would ever direct a kind word in her direction before she truly got to know him. His hand made its way to the back of her neck and Iona could not stop herself from deepening their kiss.

Runa had a small smile when she quoted her sister, “She loves it, Ivar.”

Iona pulled back once she heard Ivar’s groan. After taking a breath, she exclaimed, “I will wear them in my hair tomorrow!” She jumped out of her chair and dashed to store her gift.

Ivar turned his head and saw Runa staring at him with a smirk, her axe laid out in front of her. She firmly placed both hands on the table and pushed herself to stand, grabbing her axe and walking away. Ivar just now remembering she never covered herself after removing her clothes. His eyes traveled down her frame and settled on her ass as she made her way to her bed. With a dull thud, Ivar slid off the chair and began to crawl towards her. Runa sat at the edge of her bed, leaning the axe’s handle against its side, and spread her legs wide enough for Ivar as he reached her. Sitting on the floor between her thighs, Ivar lifted a hand and brought it up to her knee before roughly sliding it up her thigh, the leather braces scratching the tender flesh. A soft hand grabbed his other wrist and he noticed Iona kneeling behind him bringing his other hand towards his shoulder, nimble fingers undoing the clasps and removing the brace while she presses small sweet kisses to the side of his neck. She taps on the hand on Runa’s thigh and he quickly lifts it and offers it to her and replaces it with the newly freed hand. As she removes the last brace, Ivar smirks at the warmth he feels as he nears the crux between Runa’s thighs. Looking up at her with a cocky smirk, Ivar plunged two fingers into her, instinctively knowing she would be ready.

Aside from a startled jump, Runa made no sound. She simply stared down at him with a smirk. Ivar’s eyes narrowed at her lack of reaction and he continued to thrust his fingers harder and faster, relishing that at least her body betrayed her insufferable nature. He could feel Iona’s hands untying his belt, leg braces, and breeches, sliding under his tunic and raising it up his back. He removed his hand from Runa's warmth and let her sister pull his tunic over his head. As soon as the material was pulled off his eyes, Runa reached down and grabbed the pendant and cord that hung from his neck. He heard a giggle behind him as Runa pulled him up towards her, with her infuriating half smile still in place.

Placing both hands on her thighs to lift himself, he snarled as her hand twisted and tightened the cord around his neck. “What do you think you are doi-“

Runa smashed her lips to his, their kiss a clash of tongue and teeth. Ivar placed his hands beside her and lifted himself on her, pushing her back on the bed. Her hands were moving across his back and shoulders, loving the feel of his muscles straining.  Groaning as she felt him already hard, she thrust her hips upward, desperate for some friction. Ivar tore himself from her mouth and with a wide smile looked down and said, “Look at you! Wanting me like a bitch in heat.”

Runa quirked an eyebrow as she placed her hands on his chest. With a violent push and a pivot of her hips, Ivar’s back hit the bed and she almost laughed at his shock. Running a hand into his hair, Runa pulled his head back and attacked his neck, biting and kissing her way down. Ivar’s hands latched on to her hips and she pulled harder. “You don’t get to touch,” she told him, smiling at the moan it tore from his chest.

She continued her assault and brought her other hand to the opened ties of his breeches. Carefully pulling down just low enough to spring him free, Runa made sure not to touch him. Moving lower to straddle a thigh, she began grinding her clit, enjoying the friction his breeches provided. His groans and his pathetic thrusting into the air spurred her on. His patience wore thin and his hands snapped back to her hips and pulled her onto his cock, rocking her across it, feeling her wetness spread over him.

Runa looked down at the man below her and tangled her other hand into his thick dark hair, both hands pulling his head back, and called for her sister. Ivar looked to the side and noticed Iona already removing her chemise and crawling her way towards his head. Runa pulled him forward into a sitting position as she grinded down on him. Iona shifted and sat down behind him and he was suddenly settled between Iona’s thighs, the back of his neck nestled between her heavy breasts. Her hands slithered from his shoulders to his wrists as she pulls his hands away from her sister and placed his hands on both her knees, keeping them in place with firm grips.

“Behave, my prince,” Iona admonished. Ivar turned his head and gently bit the flesh of her breast, causing Runa to laugh at her sister’s surprised expression. She reached down and took hold of him in her hand. His cock was still wet, making it easy to pump her hand around him. Ivar growled and both sisters laughed at their desperate prince.

“I will always remember how needy you look, Ivar,” Runa told him as she guided him into her before she slammed down with a moan. Iona struggled to keep his hands in place as Runa began to ride him, his breathing growing heavier.

Runa placed a hand on one of his arms and the other around his throat for leverage as she drew closer and closer to her climax. Iona whispering compliments’ into Ivar’s ear all the while;

“You look so good, my prince.”

“Look at how much we want you.”

“I cannot wait until I feel you inside me again, my love.”

 

Ivar’s restraint broke and with a groan he emptied himself into Runa as she seized and tightened around him once she felt his warmth. With a tired moan, Runa let go of his throat and lifted a leg over him to drop next to him and her sister in bed. Iona passed a hand over Ivar’s forehead and wiped the hair and sweat away before bending her head and pressing a kiss to it. She moved from behind him making sure he didn’t fall back and made her way to his side. Placing her hands into the waist of his breeches, she looked to Ivar with a smile on her face which he returned, albeit tiredly. She moved down to remove his boots, pulling his breeches off as well. Caressing one frail leg, she reached over and pulled on a fur and covered him and her sister.

“I’m afraid those breeches will need to be washed, Ivar,” Iona giggled as she threw the soiled garment on the ground.

Ivar replied with a cocky grin as he gazed at her, “It was well worth it.”

“Runa would seem to agree. Speaking of washing, let me get you both a wet cloth,” she replied as motioned to her sister who was half asleep next to her lover. She made her way to a washstand, feeling the weight of Ivar’s gaze on her back.

 

The door burst open and someone screamed Iona’s name startling the three of them, Ivar reaching for Runa’s new axe and Runa herself pulling out a knife from the mess of furs on her bed. Ubbe and Hvitserk had run into the house with Sigurd behind them. The two eldest brothers stayed frozen in place, eyes absorbing the scene. Runa and Ivar tangled in one of the beds and a wide eyed Iona near them with a wet cloth in her hand, water dripping onto the floor. Ubbe’s confusion dissipated and pride shone in his eyes as he let his gaze wander across the visible flesh of the two sisters. He pried his gaze from the women and stared at his brother with a smirk, “So this is where you run off to at night? No wonder Floki never revealed anything when we asked. It explains a lot.”


	6. Interruption pt. 2

Ivar sat up in bed, a hand keeping the furs up to his waist, and returned his brother’s gaze with an arrogant smirk. He looked beside Ubbe and Hvitserk was still staring at Iona with his mouth slightly agape, not bothering to hide his lust as she sat on the opposite bed. Sigurd looked at each of the women and turned to face Ivar with the same look of sheer confusion he had since he burst through the door.  


Runa rolled her eyes and dropped her knife to the floor as she dropped face first into the furs next to Ivar. Hvitserk took a step towards Iona and looked towards his youngest brother, “You know you can share if the women would like. We shared Margrethe with you once.”

Ubbe quietly agreed with a smirk and a tilt of his head as Sigurd nodded, his blond hair swaying with his eagerness. Ivar’s arrogance melted away and a mask of fury appeared, his eyes darkening. Iona jumped from her bed, breasts swaying, and placed herself between Runa’s bed and the brothers. Runa felt Ivar stiffen by her side and she was forced to sit up as they watched her sister place one hand on each of the eldest brothers’ chests. Iona smiled innocently while running her hands on the hard planes of their chests and abdomens while she focused on the two men, “I can only imagine how lucky Margrethe is to have such strong men in her bed at the same time. Do you three really want to join us?”

Ivar’s growl and attempt to get out of bed did not startle Iona but Runa thought it best to prevent any harm that may happen to her sister. She rose from bed and jumped over Ivar to stand between her lover and her sister. Attempting to quell the fire in Ivar’s eyes, she pleaded for him to trust Iona as best she could with no words, slightly raising her hand and gesturing him to calm down. Ivar’s scowl deepened and she could see him biting the inside of his cheek as he fisted the furs next to him in hands.

Runa turned her glance toward her sister in time to see Iona look over her shoulder and smile as she took a firm hold of Ubbe and Hvitserk's shirts, their eyes drawn to her sister's newly uncovered skin. Runa slowly walked to the dining table and picked up an apple as Iona brought the focus back on herself by speaking softly of the things she would like them to do to her, the things she would like to do to them. Hvitserk and Ubbe so completely confounded, they did not notice Iona slowly pushing them farther and farther from the bed and towards the door. Runa opened the door in time for Iona to catch both brothers off guard and push them into the doorway, both men colliding into the fixture's sides on their way out. Runa threw the apple into the garden and joyfully exclaimed, “There you go, Hvitserk! Go get it, boy! Fetch!” Iona giggled and closed the door on both of their faces.

The two sisters laughed as they heard Ubbe’s chuckle and Hvitserk yelling from outside, “That was cruel, Iona! You keep acting like this and we really won’t bed you even if you begged!”

 

Both sisters looked towards the last remaining thorn in their side. Runa stared at Sigurd, her mouth pressed in a thin line. She asked, “Are you not going to follow your brothers?”

Iona walked towards her bed and began to put on her shift, “Do you really think we won’t ask you to leave, Sigurd? Go now. We don’t need another Ragnarson here.”

Runa opened the door once again seeing Hvitserk and Ubbe gone, probably already making their way to Margrethe.  She looked at Sigurd and growled, “Listen to my sister, boy. Do not make me drag you out.”

Sigurd stared incredulously at Runa and then at Iona who had both arms crossed across her chest. “Him? You two have been with him all this time? He can’t even pleasure one woman much less two,” he snarled. The axe was already flying through the air before anyone noticed Ivar move, grazing Sigurd’s face and even cutting some of his golden hair. Iona rushed forward and pushed Sigurd out and barred the door before she looked towards her lover. “Ivar! You could have killed him!”

 

Runa let loose a long whistle as she pulled the axe from the wall, “No, if he really wanted to kill that little shit, he would’ve aimed for the chest.”

Iona chortled at her sister’s observation before noticing Ivar’s eyes on her. “Ivar, it is fine. They are gone,” she said softly, walking toward him. Her step faltered when she saw Ivar wearing an expression she has never seen before, at least not directed at her.

“Oh Odin! I think there is blonde hair now all over the floor!” Runa cackled, oblivious to the tension between the other two people in the house.

“Ivar…,” Iona began but Ivar quickly interrupted. “You will not speak unless told to do so, woman!” he screamed. Iona’s mouth snapped shut and she took a step back as Runa quickly made her way to her sister’s side. “Sit on your sister’s bed, my little berserker. She will not have your protection tonight,” his voice softening as he commanded the shorter sister with a small smile hanging to the corner of his lips.

Runa's heart thrilled at the pet name. Suppressing a smile, she looked at her sister’s face and saw her twin give her a small nod. She looked at Ivar and held her hands in the air as she backed away and sat on Iona’s bed. Ivar leaned towards Iona and his eyes surveyed her body, lingering where her flesh strained against her shift. With a flick of two fingers, he summoned her towards him. Iona stepped forward and reached the side of Runa’s bed.

He motioned to the space between his left hip and the edge of the bed, “Sit here, pet.” With a deep breath, Iona gathered the bottom of her shift and sat by his side, facing him. His hand clamped around her neck and pulled her face close to his, “Do you think I want my brothers touching what is mine?”

Iona shook her head as best she could in his grasp, feeling her heart beat a rhythm into her ribcage and her thighs clench. Ivar smiled wickedly, “You touched them. You touched them as if you do not belong to someone already. Have I been too gentle with you, little lamb?" His bright blue eyes moved over her face as he waited for a response. "Use your words, pet.” Iona felt his hand constrict tighter around her neck, making it almost impossible to breathe much less speak. She stared into his eyes as she tried to inhale precious air, making no attempt to pull his hand off her. He loosened his grip and Iona gasped as she sucked in as much air as she could. He brought his other hand to her cheek, caressing the soft skin there before making its way to her lips. Ivar looked to his side and asked, “Runa, isn’t your sister beautiful?”

Runa looked to her sister. Her face was red and her green eyes were starting to water. Ivar’s large calloused hand practically wrapped around her pale throat. Iona hadn’t made any gesture asking for help so she was curious how far her sister could get Ivar to go. She herself was curious so she humored their prince, “She always has been, but I don’t think anyone has seen her quite like this.”

Ivar smiled wide and drew his gaze back to Iona, “Am I the only one you have let do this to you, pet? Mmm? You belong to me you know. You both do. Ever since that day in your tent. And yet you tease other men, some of them my brothers in fact. But don’t worry, little lamb. I will remind you.” The finger that was so gently playing with her lower lip was suddenly in her mouth with two others. Ivar thrust his three fingers in and out of her mouth, pressing on her tongue and going deeper every time until she gagged.

“This? This is _my_ mouth.” he whispered in her ear.  He pulled his fingers out and wiped them on her shift, sneaking them under the neckline only to rip it in one pull. He moved each side of her broken shift to the side, exposing her breasts. He stared at them before grabbing one rosy peak and twisting it, wrenching a moan from the woman in his grasp. He leaned towards her once again and whispered, “These belong to _me_ as well.”

Iona nodded once more as best she could and Ivar let out a pleased groan and let go of her neck before laying back in bed. He held out a hand for her and helped her straddle him. Iona moved over her him and whimpered when she felt his hardness right underneath her. Ivar propped himself a little higher and place his hands on her thighs before grasping her shift and pulling it off of her. She shivered as she felt his hands clamp down on her hips, moaning as he thrust against her, his cock sliding between her lips. The most delicious friction causing her to arch her back. Ivar kept thrusting, rubbing himself across her clit, as he leaned forward to suck and bite at her flesh. Face placed between her breasts, he murmurs into her skin, “And this cunt is mine.”

His words make her come undone. Holding his broad shoulders, she screamed his name as shudders wracked her body. He stopped his thrusts and she could feel his heavy breathing on her chest, his back and arm tensing as he attempted to keep from thrusting against her. Ivar glanced up at her and she still feels her hands and legs shaking. The special smile he reserves just for her after she reaches her peak isn’t there.

Ivar grabbed her chin and closes the distance between them. “Did I give you permission to come? Did I not tell you that cunt was mine?” he snarled.

Attempting her most innocent face, she could only reply, “I’m sorry, Ivar. Please, next time I will do better. I promise you!” He caressed her face before giving her a light smack. Ivar laughed and swiftly turned them around, pressing her into the bed and flipping her over. After laying a few smacks on her ass, he guided himself in between her thighs. With one arm supporting his weight and the other grasping her hair and forcing her to look back at him, he thrust as deep as he could. Iona cried out and could not deny that she lamented the fact that Ivar never treated her like this before, the fire in her lower belly climbing once again.

Ivar thrust mercilessly into her body and once he felt her start to tense again, he lowered his head and said, “You will not come, little lamb. Not anymore. Not until I say so. You said you would be a good girl from now on. Right, pet?” He pressed a sloppy kiss to the side of her mouth and she just moaned and tried to extinguish the fire that was already running rampant.

His thrusts grew harsher as he noticed the frustrated tears Iona tried to keep at bay and she felt Ivar growl and tense above her, the hand in her hair twisting painfully. He slipped out of her and brought a hand between her thighs to collect the seed that leaked from her body. Pulling her head back, he brought his fingers to her mouth. Although frustrated at her lack of climax, she obediently opened her mouth and moaned as she cleaned his fingers. As she finished, he lowered his face and murmured into her ear with a low voice, “Tomorrow, we will feast with my brothers. You will wear tonight’s bruises as a badge of honor and every time you feel their eyes on you as you eat, you will remember the taste of my seed.”


	7. Feast

The following day brought Runa an endless amount of entertainment. With their affair finally discovered by his brothers, Ivar did not leave at day break. From under the warmth of her covers, Runa could see Iona flutter around the cooking fire already working to make enough food for three to break their fast. Ivar’s light snores ceased once the smell of baking bread reached them. Runa watched one blue eye slowly open, looking directly towards her sister, a slight smirk on his lips. He quickly opened both eyes and shifted them to her before reaching over and placing his mouth on hers.

“I can get used to waking up to this. A beautiful woman making me food. Another already naked and in bed with me,” he said loudly, laughing as Iona threw a piece of bread at his head.

Runa chuckled at their antics knowing full well her sister would find a way of getting him back for his behavior last night, although the smile on her sister’s lips seemed to show she more than enjoyed it. Slowly moving around Ivar, she made her way to her washstand and slowly dressed for the day as Ivar did the same. They made their way to the table, Runa cackling as she noticed the marks on Iona’s neck and chest.

Slamming the plates on the table, Iona sat and pouted. “I have no dress that can cover all of these,” she said gesturing to the clearly hand shaped bruise running around the front of her throat and bite marks on her chest, their pink and red contrasting vibrantly with her porcelain skin. They would surely be purple by tonight’s feast.

“Why would you cover them? Last night you agreed to wear them proudly, did you not?” Ivar firmly asked between bites, his eyes daring her to deny it. Iona smirked and shrugged her shoulders and began to eat. After a few bites, she stopped and placed her leftovers on her lover’s and sister’s plates. Ivar quirked an eyebrow and stared at her over his shoulder as she made her way to her herb chest and watched her pick a few peppermint leaves and proceed to chew them as she hummed a tune and began to straighten up the mess they made last night.

“Why aren’t you eating? Did I hurt you?”

Iona, startled at his question, quickly ran to his side and placed a comforting hand on his back. “No, Ivar. Of course not. My stomach just feels a bit out of sorts. Women’s troubles, you see?” She leaned down and kissed him and Ivar smiled as he tasted the mint on her breath.

Growing restless, Runa cleared her throat and stared at the two across from her. “Are we going to train today or what?”

Iona smiled and patted Ivar’s shoulder, “You two go. I’ll join you another day. There is too much to be done here.” Ivar took her hand and placed a kiss to her palm, Iona looked at Runa with surprised eyes and Ivar slid from his seat unto the floor.

Runa hid her smile as she grabbed her new axe and met Ivar at the door, a bag with food and a jug of ale already next to the entrance. She looked back at her sister only to receive a crooked smile and a wink. She grabbed the bag and followed Ivar out all the while thanking the gods for her sister.

 

Night came faster than Iona thought it would. Ivar was already in the hall with his brothers as she and her sister finished getting ready. Making their way through the doors, Runa rolled her eyes as her sister commented once more, “That dress would have looked beautiful on you! At least you let me braid your hair.”

“Do we have anyone we really need to impress, Iona?”

“Well no, but still. You should’ve learned by now it’s good to humor me,” she replied as she kept her head high while walking towards Ivar’s table, ignoring the stares directed at her.

“He was quite something last night, wasn’t he?” Runa asked teasing her sister. Iona just hummed her affirmation and brought her hands to her hair, mindlessly caressing one of the many silver beads in her curls as she blushed. Runa laughed as she saw what made her sister react so. Ivar sat in the center of a table, cocky smile firmly in place as his arms stretched wide with a hand on the back of the empty seats on each of his sides. Not only were his brothers at the table, but Margrethe, and King Harald and Halfdan across from Ivar as well.

Runa moved her sister’s hair to whisper in her ear, “Well this will be interesting.” She kissed her sister’s cheek and dashed towards her seat between Ivar and Sigurd. She watched as Iona slowly made her way to the table, eyes on Ivar as she sat on his other side next to Hvitserk. Ivar eyes shined as he leaned forward to face Hvitserk and Ubbe, “Don’t they look beautiful, brothers?”

Hvitserk and Ubbe chuckled as Iona kept her gaze to the table, a smirk on her lips. “Very beautiful. Although Iona seems to have gone a few rounds with an animal,” Ubbe jokingly replied before taking a drink. Runa choked on her food and laughed at Ivar’s smug face and the blush that seemed permanent on her sister’s skin tonight.

Ivar kept his eyes on Iona until she met his gaze as she drank her first sip of mead. A lascivious grin formed on Ivar's lips as he asked, "How does it taste, Iona? Good?"

Without breaking her gaze, Iona smiled wickedly as she replied, "Mouthwatering, my prince. Although I don't believe I have had enough to quench my thirst."

Ivar's tongue darted out his mouth and dragged its way across his lower lip. Both sisters would never deny the warmth they felt at seeing Ivar take so much joy in staking his claim. He would place his hands on their thighs, giving them a squeeze to grab their attention, smiling widely as he offered them more mead.

Once the food was gone, they continued to joke and drink. Iona had moved across the hall to join a group of dancing women. Runa looked towards Ivar to see his eyes already on her, he tipped his cup towards her with a smile before taking a sip and turning to look at Iona laughing and dancing.

Iona felt the weight of his eyes on her and she stilled and smiled wide at Ivar. She made her way back to the table and Runa’s eyes narrowed as she saw Sigurd bend down to listen to something Margrethe was saying. He had acted as usual that night, his insults ceaseless, but Ivar brushed them off with a witty reply every time. But seeing them whisper to each other and laugh as her sister walked closer to Ivar, Runa knew they were speaking of her sister as well as their lover.

Making her way towards them, Runa grinned as she noticed that her sister was already on her way to them. Of course, Iona had noticed. She watched the scene unfold with a hand on her axe, slowly pacing from side to side, with a sinister grin in place. One of Runa's favorite things to see was her usually calm sister enraged. Where Runa's anger burned hot, her sister's was as cold and icy as a breeze from Jotunheim. Iona reached them and asked them in a low voice, “Is there anything you two wish to say?”

Sigurd smiled and raised his voice slightly, “We were only discussing how smart you and your sister are. How smart the two of you were to set your sights on the crippled son of Ragnar Lothbrok. Easy prey for two ambitious women. You are after something. Why else would you be with a useless cripple?”

Margrethe looked down as Iona glared at them both. She looked up to Sigurd and calmly replied, “You insult me and my sister. The only thing we are after as of now, lies between your brother’s legs. As for how his ability to pleasure a woman, well it was very obvious very quickly that servants were simply not his taste. He seems to have no trouble with both of us. I swear I can practically still feel him inside me.”

Sigurd stared at her as she grabbed Margrethe’s arm and dragged her away. Her hand gripped Margrethe’s arm tightly as she whispered to the fair haired woman, “I know you love Sigurd. I also know what you told him about Ivar is a proven lie. You will ask for his forgiveness.”

The pretty servant simply nodded. Runa watched her sister drag Margrethe up to the table, all of them unaware of what she spoke of with Sigurd. After being released, Margrethe made her was across the table, passing King Harald and Halfdan as well as Hvitserk, until she reached Ivar.

“Please forgive me for the lies I told, Ivar” she begged, her eyes flicking towards Iona.

Ivar glanced between both women and with a nod of his head accepted her apology and waved her off, Margrethe scurrying back to Sigurd.

“What just happened?” asked Hvitserk with an amused look.

Iona walked up to him and very loudly answered “The next time Sigurd speaks ill of me or my sister, it will be a pleasure to watch you all yank my axe from his skull. I won’t care that he is a son of a hero, much less a prince.” With that, she turned and walked away to join her sister, Halfdan’s and Harald’s laughter and Ivar’s stunned face behind her.

“I need some air,” Iona told her sister, both women making their way outside into the cold night.

“When are you planning on telling us, Iona?” Runa asked as she saw her sister reach under a sleeve and pull a small pouch filled with peppermint leaves. After placing the leaves in her mouth, Iona began to chew and looked at her sister with desperate eyes as she replied, “It’s too soon, sister. No good would come of it. They are busy with their plans to overthrow Lagertha. I should have been more careful. Do not worry about me.”

Runa sat on a wooden barrel and watched as Iona paced back and forth, running her fingers through her loose hair. Runa heard the fall of heavy footsteps and gripped her axe as she walked to her sister’s side. Iona smiled mischievously as the dark haired brother spoke first, “You two will catch your deaths out here without your cloaks.”

Runa laughed and Iona replied with a smirk, “Is that why you two are here? To prevent us from getting sick?”

The brothers glanced at each other as they both chuckled softy. Harald raised a hand and stroked the side of his beard as Halfdan made his way between the women and grabbed their waists. Runa chuckled and Iona raised an eyebrow when he began to stroke their sides as he replied, “We are only here to see if we can warm you.”

Harald came even closer to stand in front of them. His hand reached out, grabbed a lock of Iona’s hair, and brought it to his face. Closing his eyes as he smelled and caressed the copper curl, he smiled as he asked his brother, “They even smell as sweet as they did before. Don’t they, brother?”

Halfdan leaned into Runa and pressed his nose to the side of her neck, moaning in agreement.

Iona yanked her hair from Harald’s grasp and Runa moved Halfdan’s hands up to a more appropriate places than her and her sister’s asses. Runa glanced at Harald with a thin smile and demanded, “Tell us why you two are really here.”

As his brother’s hands continued to lower once again, Harald threw a dismissive smile their way as he played with the laces on the neckline of Iona’s gown. “With marks like that and the cripple’s eyes following both of you around, we know it must be you two that have put such a smile on his face. My brother and I will be leaving soon and while we know you will not leave with us, it would be unlike us to not try and leave with the taste of you two on our tongues.”

Halfdan chuckled at his brother’s words before continuing, “There is no need for Ivar to know. We can have one night in honor of our departure. Do not tell us you did not enjoy our beds. We remember it well.”

Runa opened her mouth, an insult at the tip of her tongue, before Iona quickly interrupted, “We all enjoyed ourselves. If we had not, I doubt any of the four of us would’ve continued as we did. It was a wonderful time we all had that raid season but I am afraid it ran its course.”

They separated themselves from Halfdan, Iona not noticing Harald’s fingers pulling at her bodice’s lacing, exposing her skin to the cold air. Slapping his hand away, she made her way to Runa’s side.

Harald let out and exasperated sigh and Halfdan crossed his arms as he asked, “You two choose to stay here? Lagartha will not be queen much longer, my beauties, but do not think your little Ivar will keep a throne for long.”

“I am a king. We break bread and share drink with the Ragnarsons now but remember I have much grander plans, and those plans will not be hindered by a spoiled, crippled child. Even he knows that.” Harald warned.

Runa scowled and responded, “I am sure we all know your plans, ev-.”

“-veryone knows what you’re after. Doesn’t matter that she never loved you, you just want to do it to prove you can. We know which side we are fighting for when the time comes. It is not _yours_ ,” Iona replied and finished her sister’s sentence with a grimace as she tightened the laced on her gown once more.

Harald nodded and smiled at the two women who once shared his bed. “Then the next time we meet it may very well be in battle. I must say it will be a shame to waste such pretty faces.”

The brothers noticed Runa’s hands grip her axe once more. Letting out a soft laugh, eyes shining, Halfdan slapped a hand on his brother’s back and replied, “They won’t be wasted, brother. If one or both survive what’s coming…well, we’ve never had such magnificent prisoners, have we?”

Harald smirked at the sister’s fuming expressions, “No, brother. We have not.”

With a slight bow and a smile, the brothers made their way back to the feast.

Puzzled, Iona looked towards her sister’s smiling face, “Was there a look of admiration coming from those two? I could swear they looked excited at the prospect of imprisoning us.”

Runa chuckled and pushed her sister towards the feast as she replied, “They are Viking.” Shaking her head and laughing as she heard Iona mumbling under her breath, the only words she understood coming from her sister something along the lines of “Viking my ass. I’ll cut their fucking hair off.”

 

 

Ivar was making his way to the front door as they entered, both sisters meeting the stares of the king and his brothers. Iona pushed herself forward and pressed her lips up against Ivar’s. The hall went silent. His initial shock ebbed and his fists tightened around the handles of his crutches as he deepened the kiss. Iona pulled back with a gasp and Runa quickly took her place. She looked towards King Harald and Halfdan and saw them lift their cups and meet her gaze with malicious smiles. Her focus only faltering as she heard Hvitserk’s voice echo from somewhere, “Not fair!”

With a chuckle, Ivar and Runa parted, Iona pushed them towards the door. “I think it’s time we go home,” she said softly.

“Home? You barely ate, Iona,” Ivar said with a frown. “How will you train if you grow weak?”

Iona slapped the back of his head once they were outside and away from others. “I will not grow weak! I just can’t train for a bit. I am not feeling well and I do not want to worsen it.”

As they approached the women’s home, Ivar began, “You should see a hea-“

“I am a healer!” she shouted, refusing to let him question her on her own body.

They made their way inside and the three of them divested themselves of their clothes. Runa’s eyes settled on her sister’s form. Her stomach had no noticeable change, maybe just a small bump. Then again it may just be her eyes, it had only been a little over two moons ago since their first night together. Runa looked towards Ivar and wondered when he would notice that one of them did not bleed. The man was a genius but blind to such simple things. Runa and Ivar made their way to Iona’s bed and settled in as Iona stared at the small fire she had started. Ivar lifted the furs and patted the space next to him with a small grin, wordlessly asking Iona to join.

She smiled at him as she wrapped a sheet around her body, but replied, “You two go to sleep. I can tell you’re drunk, Ivar. I’ll join you in a bit.”

Ivar’s smile dropped as he let go of the furs and turned his body to face Runa, his eyes furious but obviously aching, searching her eyes for something. She could tell that her sister’s actions hurt him but had no idea how to ease the sting. Runa stared at the ceiling as Ivar’s breath evened out thinking about the mess they had gotten themselves in. Her heart bled for Iona, knowing that she was hurting, but that she wanted to be alone. Unable to think of the words Ivar might need to hear, Runa became uncharacteristically tender and, turning, wrapped her arms around Ivar as best she could, winding her fingers throughout his hair. His eyes snapped open, wary of the reason for her overt display of simple affection. Keeping still, Runa waited to hear his breathing indicate sleep, before she let her own eyes close.


	8. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigurd makes a move, the twins receive a punishment.

Sigurd looked up from his cup, sneering at the sight across the hall. Ivar sat in between the two twins that he had been spending so much time with. He did not understand what they saw in his crippled brother, but he knew deep down that he could probably take them away from him. Ivar had always had all of the attention from their mother, and now he was getting attention from two beautiful women. It seemed he was doomed to live life feeling sorry for himself, always pushed aside for his younger brother. He saw Ivar look up and smirk at him. Moving his arms, he wrapped one around Iona, running his fingers through her deep red curls as she pressed her breasts against his chest with a giggle. His other hand landed in between the legs of Runa, or how he liked to call her, the mean one. She had a glare for everyone, except for Ivar and her sister. Spreading her legs more, she placed her hand on top of his as Ivar turned to press a kiss to Iona's neck. Sigurd scoffed into his cup, a plan forming in his mind to humble Ivar and the two foolish women who followed him.

 

  
Ivar found immense satisfaction in the look on his brother's face when he put his hands on both of his lovers. Feeling a high from that, he turned away, knowing that Sigurd would be too scared to say or do anything. The twins, kissing him on either cheek, stood up and walked to a group of shield maidens at the other end of the hall. Patting both of their asses, he turned away, drinking from the horn behind him.   
Iona and Runa were discussing kills with their shield sisters when they heard a tune being played at the table next to them. Looking over, they saw Sigurd, sitting with his feet on the bench, as he looked at them while strumming his oud. Looking at one another, they listened as he played a soft tune, staring at the both of them with a glint in his eye. As the song came to an end, they watched as he set his instrument aside and leaned forward with a half-smile on his face as those around him clapped. Looking at one another again, they both laughed in earnest as they rose from their table without a word and made their way to Ivar.   
Sigurd felt his entire face go a deep shade of red as he watched the laughing twins return to his brother and bend over, whispering in each ear. Gesturing towards him, they stood up and began laughing again as Ivar's gaze met his, before a smile broke out on his face. Ubbe rolled his eyes and Hvitserk gave a chuckle as he shoveled soup into his mouth. Joining his lovers, the laughter of the three rang out through the hall as Sigurd stood up and walked away, leaving the hall.

 

Weeks later, Runa and Iona walked slowly through the forest. Ivar had been with his brothers all day, and the sisters, knowing Iona couldn't train, decided that a trip to the forest was the perfect idea. Runa, following Iona, kept an eye out for predators or strangers as her sister bent down to root for various herbs and tubers.   
"You are hurting him with your distance, Iona. I can almost guarantee that he thinks you do not want to be with him anymore." Iona sighed at Runa's statement.

  
"I know, but I do not know what to do. I feel like I grow larger every day, and he does not need to worry about this when he has so many other matters he must take care of."   
Runa retorted, "He does, but either way his mind is on you, love. But this way is going to make him feel worse."

  
They strode along in silence. Iona was worrying about hurting her lover, and Runa was wondering when they were going to eat. When her basket was full, they made their way back to Kattegat, moving towards the market to pick up the rest of what Iona needed from the stalls. After leaving the last shop they needed to go to, they came upon Sigurd. Runa shoved him out of the way before he could bump into Iona, and he looked surprised to see them there.

  
"Have you two seen Margrethe? The meeting has been over for a while, but Ubbe has been asking for her."  
Runa rolled her eyes and made a disgusted sound at the mention of Margrethe's name, "Did the simple girl wander too far from her masters?" Iona poked Runa in the ribs, eliciting a smile from her twin.   
"Don’t be cruel, Runa. No, Sigurd. We have not seen her today. Perhaps she is still at the hall where you met?" Without saying a word, Sigurd turned in the direction of the hall and left them standing in the street. Shaking her head, Iona said, "I am so glad that Ivar is nothing like him. Both of them need to stop and act like men towards each other."

  
Runa chuckled as the idea of both men being anything more than civil even in the future seemed an impossibility. "Indeed, sister. He never could have 'handled' us like Ivar did that first night.” Iona turned a pretty shade of pink at her twin's comment, which made Runa bark out a guffaw in the middle of the street. “As for their childishness, I doubt they will ever be as close as brothers should be."

  
The sun had almost set as the girls reached the house they shared with Ivar. Expecting him to be inside, Runa slammed the door open and immediately removed her tunic, leaving only her bindings and her pants on, heading straight for her furs. Iona made her way to a table covered in plants and tools she used for healing, setting her full basket upon it with a sigh. She moved curiously toward Runa when she heard her say, "What in Odin's name is this?" Sitting up, Runa felt around in her furs behind her as Iona admonished her for her messy bed. Feeling something in her grasp, she pulled it closer to her face as her jaw dropped and she felt a flood of adrenaline and pain course throughout her body.

  
"It's Margrethe's necklace. Ubbe got it for her months ago, remember?" Iona looked at the furs as understanding dawned on her. Settling herself down on the floor, she seemed to ready herself for the tears that followed. Unaware of her twin, she pressed her hands to her chest as sobs wracked her body. Feeling hands rubbing her arms, she looked up in to the furious, tear-stained face of her twin.

  
Runa grasped her sister's hand as she pulled her to her feet. After making sure Iona was steady, she pulled her towards the door, knowing exactly where to go. Halfway through the streets of Kattegat, she felt Iona tear her hand from her grasp, and looked back to see that her twin had shut down. A blank expression on her face, her eyes seemed clouded over with a fiercely cold anger. Shoving the doors of the brothers’ hall open with a loud thud, the two stepped into the warmth. Runa, still with only her bindings on, swept the empty hall with her eyes, her gaze alighting on Ubbe and Hvitserk. Speaking at the same time, and in the same low, deadly voice, the women said one word.

"Ivar."

  
Ubbe and Hvitserk glanced toward the room in which the women had first encountered their lover, and their pace quickened as they came closer to see a shut door. Pushing it open, Runa stepped in and to the side, her entire body set aflame at the sight before her. A shirtless Ivar was sitting on the opposite end of the room, with Margrethe next to him, her tunic in his hands. Iona let out a shriek as she saw the fabric, before she stalked up to the girl, grabbing her throat with one hand and her hair with the other.   
Pushing her towards the door, Runa grabbed Ivar's top as Iona whispered, "You had your chance with him, and you were not seen fit. Do not even aim your gaze in his direction again, or I will rip your eyes out myself." She shoved the girl through the opening, slamming the door behind her. Both of their eyes settled on their lover as they moved to him. Runa reached him first, and as he looked between the two with confusion, she shot out a fist, aiming for his face.

 

  
Ivar started at the sound of the door to his room being wrenched open. His lovers stomped in. Whereas Runa was a ball of anger and flames, her sister seemed eerily calm in comparison. He felt his cock stir as Iona shoved Margrethe out of the room, whispering something to her before she did so. Seeing them staring back at him again, he felt a tiny flicker of fear at the twins' approach. Suddenly, Runa swung out, and only years of training had saved his face from her blow. Grabbing her wrist, he yelled out, ‘WHAT has gotten into you two? Bursting in here, and now attacking me?!"   
Runa bellowed out, a cry he had come to love, as she pulled her hand from his grasp before swinging with the other. He had to focus to block the blows, as pounding footsteps made their way closer.

  
Iona heard the steps of Ivar's brothers, no doubt coming to investigate the reason for Runa's scream. Moving to the right side of the door, she pulled four small knives from her belt as it opened. Sticking her foot out, she would have laughed if she was not in such a state of anger and despair. Hvitserk tripped over her foot, tumbling to the ground, as Ubbe came to a short stop at the sight. Iona lunged forward and brought her shoulder to his side, shoving him in to the opposite wall. She stepped between the brothers and her sister, who was currently trying her best to pummel Ivar. Both of the brothers stood together, and tried to advance, before Iona threw two knives at the walls on either side of them, almost grazing the fur they wore. Shocked expressions appeared on both of their faces as they backed up at Iona's words, "The next ones will be in you instead of the wall."

 

  
Runa swung wildly, making every attempt to hit Ivar. Her eyes spilled over with tears, blurring her vision, and this gave Ivar the chance he needed. Grabbing both of her wrists, he spun her around and wrapped his strong arms around her. Bringing his face next to her ear, he felt her body shaking as she tried to control her overwhelming emotion. His eyes moved to Iona, seeing her guarding where Runa had been standing from his brothers, Ubbe and Hvitserk.

  
He spoke, "Calm down, little berserker, and tell me what has happened." Runa froze at the name, another growl wrenching from her mouth. Falling to the floor, she swiftly scooted out of range of Ivar's arms as she reached in to her belt for something. His hand swept up to catch the small projectile she lobbed at him, inspecting it as Iona turned around to face him, his brothers standing by the door, watching the situation.   
"This was in my furs, Ivar. MY FUCKING FURS. YOU BED THAT WENCH IN THE HOUSE WE SHARE?" Runa bellowed.   
Ivar looked at the necklace as Hvitserk spoke, "Hey, that's Margrethe's necklace."

  
Ubbe joined in, "It is. She came to me crying not three days past, telling me that she had lost it."   
Runa and Iona looked at one another, then back at Ivar as he glared at them. They both opened their mouths at the same time, hope on their faces before Ivar said, "NO. HOME." They stood still, not moving, until Ivar whistled sharply and jerked his thumb in the direction of the door. Iona turned immediately, while Runa glared at Ivar, slowly following her sister.

  
Fuming at the whole absurd situation, Ivar dragged himself home and opened the door of the house, seeing Runa and Iona sitting at the table talking lowly to one another. Seeing him crawl to them and pull himself in to a seat at the edge of the table, Iona watched his face as Runa scoffed at his expression, before shoving a giant chunk of bread in her mouth.

  
"You will say nothing. I will speak, and you will LISTEN, FOR ONCE." He cleared his throat and licked his lips while staring at them, waiting for a response of agreement. Iona nodded, and Runa ignored him. Typical. He loved these women for their similarities and for their differences, and he could not imagine being with one and not the other. Waving her hand at him, Runa signaled her agreement while focusing on her food. Leaning forward with his elbows on the table, he began shouting at them.  
"YOU HAVE OFFENDED ME GREATLY TONIGHT! YOU HAVE OFFENDED ME BY THINKING THAT I AM A COMMON MAN THAT WOULD LAY WITH ANYONE ELSE AND RISK WHAT WE HAVE. BY THINKING THAT I WOULD LAY WITH SOMEONE SUCH AS MARGRETHE AGAIN, AFTER HER MISTREATMENT OF ME!" With a reddened face and pounding his chest, Ivar continued yelling at the twins, watching them for reactions. At the end of his speech, Runa rolled her eyes and replied, not stopping even when Iona aimed a kick at her shin while keeping her eyes focused on the table’s woodgrain.

  
"What would you think, upon finding something belonging to another man in your bed? You are lucky we came to talk to you, prince, instead of just leaving."

  
Ivar pounded the table when she had finished speaking, swiftly responding, "That is of no matter. You still attacked me in earnest, and my brothers as well." Retaking his seat, he looked at them both before saying, "This requires punishment, my loves." Runa scoffed at his statement, as Iona looked at her hands. "You're not punishing me as if I am some errant child, Ivar." Runa said. Iona looked at her sister and responded, "He will. Because he will be punishing me as well. You know we were wrong, Runa. We jumped to an insulting conclusion. We must make amends."   
Throwing her hands in the air, Runa agreed. Ivar nodded before pushing his chair back from the table. Looking at Iona, he motioned her to his lap with a nod of his head. Runa stood to prevent him, and Iona held up a hand. "I have been through worse and survived, sister. Take your seat."

  
Sitting warily, Runa watched as Iona made her way to Ivar's lap, preparing to sit. He shook his head with a glint in his eye as he removed the thick piece of leather at his waist. "Face down, little lamb." Iona trembled at his words, laying across his legs and putting her hands on the floor for support. Ivar lifted Iona's dress as he watched Runa's face, his hand caressing the soft flesh that he exposed. Switching the leather strap to his other hand, he laid one smack across each milky globe, leaving red welts. Iona moaned and screamed at the same time, quieting down when Ivar caressed the heated skin. Two more smacks resounded and this time the scream was just one of pain. "One for every knife you threatened my brothers with, lamb. And one for good measure." He laid the final blow across both cheeks at the same time, before placing the leather in his lap and gently kissing the marks. Lifting Iona, he motioned for her to move to her bed.

  
Beckoning Runa, he pointed at the same spot on his lap. Runa shook her head, causing Ivar to glare. Rolling her eyes once again to hide her panic and excitement, she moved to him slowly, dropping her pants around her ankles before assuming the same position Iona had taken. "You will receive more punishment since you dared attack me, and you have a bit more flesh to mark in this area, little berserker." At his comment, Runa began to struggle. Ivar easily held her still in her exposed position by placing his arm at the small of her back and pushing down. One, two, three, four hits in rapid succession landed on Runa's backside. Embarrassment flooded her face as she realized she had no control, and must suffer the punishment of her lover. She had decided not to make a sound throughout the session, and four more blows had her gritting her teeth and digging her feet in to the floor. Feeling his mouth tenderly grazing her sore ass, she rose as soon as he lifted his arm. She bent down to pull her pants back up and heard a loud "NO." Looking up at him, she saw his wicked smile as he grabbed for his crutches.

  
"Remove your clothes and bindings, and get on your knees." Runa almost groaned at his command, hating that his deep voice was doing things to her body against her will. She obeyed his instructions, kneeling on the floor and staring as he wrapped the leather around her neck, and looped the other end around his wrist. "Come." He began to move towards the beds, and the leather meant that Runa could stay here, and fight him, or follow where he led. Hating that she was being treated so in front of her sister as she heard Iona release a nervous laugh, she began to crawl on all fours after Ivar, ending up on her knees before him as he sat on her furs. Removing the leather from her neck, he said, "You two, of all people, know how I have felt about the judgment of others. You know that if you ever have questions of me, that you ask in private. I will not be questioned publicly by my lovers, much less attacked." Runa understood where he was coming from, although she hated to admit it. Quiet, for once, with a relatively calm look on her face, Runa looked away in shame, softly saying, "We were afraid that we had lost you, Ivar."

  
Ivar looked to Iona, seeing the pain on her face at Runa's statement. Sniffling, Iona opened her mouth and looked to Ivar, feeling the hurt all over again. Motioning for her to join them, he pulled Runa up on the bed and said," I will find out how her necklace came to be in our bed. But for tonight, your punishment is over. Iona, can you prepare a meal for the three of us, and Ubbe and Hvitserk as well, for tomorrow night?"   
Iona nodded excitedly as Runa unleashed her suspicion, "Why?"   
"Because you are both going to serve the three of us our meals, my loves."

The next day, Runa was slowly moving throughout the kitchen, assisting Iona where she could, eating when her sister's back was turned. She had donned the dress that Ivar had bought for her that morning, constantly complaining about the feel of the unfamiliar outfit. The door opened and Ivar walked through, his brothers close behind them. As the men settled, Ubbe could not help but poke fun at the two girls, “So what happened yesterday? I assume you two were wrong about something quite grievous?”  
Iona placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes at Ubbe. Ivar’s patronizing cough made her lower her arms and kindly respond, “Something like that, Ubbe. We all make mistakes.”

  
Hvitserk snorted as he sat, “Attacking three princes? That was quite the mistake.” Iona chose to put the food on a large platter rather than smash a pitcher over Hvitserk’s head. Moving to lift the food, she sighed as her sister gently shoved her aside and took it to the table herself. Ivar watched them both the entire time, one bringing the food and the other bringing mead and cups. Setting the platter down, Runa moved to take her seat as Iona poured out five cups of mead.  
"I do not think so, berserker. My brothers and I need plates before you sit."

  
Growling dangerously at Ivar, Runa slowly grabbed Ivar's plate and filled it with food. Setting it in front of him, she repeated the task for Ubbe and Hvitserk, before grabbing her own plate and doing the same. Making her way to her seat, she was almost in it when Ivar said, "We need some cloths, do we not? This meal looks like it will be messy." Staring at Runa, he smirked and caressed Iona's hand as she set his cup down in front of him. Iona chuckled softly at her sister's discomfort, hoping this would not cause trouble for the three of them later.

  
Ivar continued to command Runa throughout the night, telling her to remove Ubbe’s shoes and place them by the fire, or refill Hvitserk's plate with food. When she was finally able to sit, she looked across the table at her sister, eating calmly, and then at Ivar to her right, glancing back and forth between the two of them. Hvitserk suddenly spoke, between large bites of food, "Iona, you are looking rather healthy today. Am I wrong or have those gotten even larger since I last saw them?"   
Everyone's eyes went directly to Iona's chest as her face turned a light shade of crimson. Kicking him under the table, she said through clenched teeth, "My breasts are none of your business, Hvitserk. Ivar has not complained." Ivar glared at his brother before reaching for Iona's hand, squeezing it gently. "I am afraid that dinner is now over, brothers. You saw where Runa put your things, you may fetch them and leave." After the brothers left, Runa and Iona cleaned up, as Runa grumbled the entire time.

 

  
The next morning, Ivar awoke and looked at the twins. He had an idea the previous night, and began to speak to them about it.   
Entering their hall, Ivar found his brothers and a few slaves. Moving over to stand near Sigurd he asked, "Ubbe, Hvitserk. Might I have moment with our brother? Alone." Exchanging glances, the two left the hall slowly, after which Ivar motioned the slaves out as well. Settling on a bench across from Sigurd, Ivar set his plan in motion.

  
"I am sure you have heard what has transpired between me and the twins."

  
"Ah, have they finally come to their senses and left you, boneless?" Sigurd asked with a chuckle. "Perhaps I will show them what it is like to be with a real man."  
Ivar kept his anger in check as he responded, "They have left me, Sigurd. Have you heard anything about it?"

  
"Ubbe and Hvitserk told me that they found Margrethe's necklace in one of their beds, but upon questioning her about it, found that it had gone missing from her room days before. How was it this time, Ivar? Did she cry when you mounted her?" Sigurd sneered at Ivar, waiting for him to start threatening.

  
"I did not lay with Margrethe again, Sigurd. You know this. So who could want it to look that way?"

  
He stared at Sigurd until he spoke again, "I did. You do not deserve such beauty, Ivar, much less the ruling of Kattegat. They have left your side. They aren’t our mother. They don’t have to stay with you." Sigurd looked up confused as Ivar began to laugh. Suddenly a door slammed open and Sigurd was instantly on the floor. As he looked up, he saw Runa towering over him. Iona was standing next to Ivar, with her hands in his hair and his head at her chest. Runa crouched down, wiping the blood from Sigurd's broken nose.

"You could not handle us if you had been cursed with eight hands, Sigurd. You are weak and have no will."

  
She slapped his face with her bloody hand, before standing and placing two kicks to his stomach. "THAT is for being a snake, trying to win us when you know your brother has claimed us. And THAT is for causing my sister such distress, because you are a jealous little boy that cannot earn something on his own." Looking up through the stars in his vision, Sigurd saw Ivar smiling at him, and noticed that his hand pressed down on the bulge in his pants. Runa stepped into his field of vision, caressing his bulge before saying loudly, "Let's go home and take are of this, my prince. It has been too long."

  
Ivar winked at Sigurd before reaching for his crutches and taking his spot between the two women, leaving Sigurd on the floor as Iona waved goodbye and said, "She didn’t even hit you that hard, Sigurd. I really do hope we can get past this.”


End file.
